


Dead Rising 3: My untold story

by Berto19



Category: Dead Rising
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Survival Horror, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: During a day trip into Central City, Bridget finds herself caught in a zombie apocalypse. How will she survive? Who will fight alongside her? Contains some swearing and spoilers for both DR3 and DR4 which I based this story on.





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a detour through Central City had seemed like a good idea at the time. But when the bus I was on decided to break down. I climbed from the bus, ignoring the driver who told me to stay aboard. I had just taken my feet off the last step of the bus when I heard screaming. As I stood on the street I saw a group of about ten people rush past me, moaning with what looked like blood splattered all over their faces and clothes.

More than a little shaken I watched as they chased a young couple, both holding hands who disappeared around a corner. Before I knew what was happening a young man, face and chest awash with blood raced towards me. At first I thought that maybe he was looking for help until he got closer and I saw the missing jaw, teeth bloodied as he snarled at me and I recoiled from the smell of his breath; like soured milk. I spun around, intending to climb back aboard the bus only to have the door slammed in my face just missing the tip of my nose.

"Hey! Let me in!" I shouted, pounded it with my fists before I gave the door a swift kick but the driver just shook his face pale. Looking past me his eyes widened and I whirled around just in time for the bloodied man to lunge at me. I screamed, dodging as he dived at me and he struck the door. Slamming into the glass hard enough to crack it he took a few seconds to stumble to his feet, teeth blared at me. I took a step back, nearly tripping on something lying on the street.

A quick glance down gave me a good view of a mutilated corpse, chunks of flesh missing from its arms and legs but that wasn't the worse thing. As I stared at it I realized it was headless, blood pooling beneath it. I swallowed, feeling bile rise as I stumbled away from it.

Knowing the bus driver wouldn't let me on I chose the only option left; I ran not seeing a massive horde of bloodied and mutilated people stumbing towards the bus.

_My first day in Los Perdidos and it's a warzone._

I ran as fast as I could away from the zombies just as I heard glass shatter, the zombies finally breaking into the bus and I tried not to listen as I heard sudden shrieking.


	2. Chapter 2

With no clear plan on what to do next, except for putting as much distance between me and the zombies as I could, I just kept running. So focused on getting away from the flesh eaters I didn't see the cracked road in front of me end until it was too late. With a scream I fell fingers desperately grabbing for something, anything, to halt my fall.

By pure chance my left hand caught onto a piece of broken ashphalt, shredding a layer of skin from them as I held on for dear life. To my horror a mob of zombies stumbled towards my location, drawn by the blood now dripping from my fingers.

Caught between them and a most likely fatal fall I opened my mouth, taking a deep breath before I let out a scream. "Help me! Someone!" I screamed as the groans got louder and louder. I tried again just as one zombie stumbled directly into view, a woman not much older than me with a torn open throat. Somehow still able to groan with no throat she reached for me, heedless of the drop. Just as she reached for me something struck her head, blood and brain matter flying before she pitched forward disappearing below me to hit the pavement with a sickening thud.

I managed to lift my head, still somehow holding on as a guy in blue overalls leapt onto a smashed taxi cab. "Hey over here!" He yelled, waving his arm while the other held a rifle. Some of the zombies turned heading his way but the three closest to me kept coming. "Shit. Hold on!" He yelled towards me, taking aim at the closest zombie as its pale grey hands reached for me.

"What...do you think...I'm trying to...do?!" I growled, my fingers starting to slip as they bled. "Hurry the...oh shit!" I cried out as my hand finally gave out. Letting out a scream I fell landing hard on my back on what used to be an ambulance. Dazed, I lay there struggling to breathe as something scratched at my sneakers. As my vision cleared I saw a zombie, what used to be an older man with a bite taken out of his left cheek, grab my right leg.

In the blink of an eye he lunged and I screamed in agony as he sank his teeth into my calf. Using my other leg I kicked hard at his face, knocking him back but he was on his feet before I was. Snarling, my blood now dripping from his face, he snapped at my leg. Gasping from the painful bite I moved back as far as I could, glancing down at the road below.

"Fuck now what?" I whispered, my calf throbbing as the zombie scratched at the ambulance. "Go away." I whimpered, knowing that was stupid as the zombie clawed at me. This time I heard a gunshot and the zombie's head slammed into the ambulance's cab before it fell backwards.

"Are you hurt?" Someone called out and I raised my uninjured hand, waving towards the guy with the rifle. "Shit that's a bite." He whispered, running towards me as I climbed down. Straight away my leg gave way and I fell, cracking my forehead on the ashphalt.

The last thing I saw was a pair of black sneakers then everything faded...

"Why did you bring her here, Nick? She's infected and we don't have any Zombrex." A woman argued as I forced my eyes open, the bite on my leg throbbing in time with the headache growing behind my eyes.

"I know that, Annie but I couldn't just leave her out there. The zombies were trying to eat her." Nick answered as I lifted my head, vision clearing to find him standing near a blond hair lady in a hoodie. When they noticed I was awake the woman, Annie I guess, frowned at me arms crossed against her chest.

"Where...am I?" I asked, sitting up only to wince at the pain in my leg. I looked at my leg, eyes widening to find a bandaged soaked through with blood wrapped hazardly around it. "What the hell...my leg?!"

"Try not to move, that zombie bit you." Nick explained as I tilted my head back. "What's your name anyway?" He asked, kneeling beside me.

"Bridget, Nick was it? My leg really hurts and I'm really thirsty." I whimpered and he nodded, handing me a bottle of water.

As I sipped it I heard more voices and I looked towards Annie as an older woman in a red and blue short sleeved top and a man wearing a baseball cap walked towards us.

"Geeze is that a bite?" The man asked as I lowered the bottle, wiping my mouth with my other hand. "Stay away from me." He warned and I growled, trying to stand only to groan.

"Take it easy, Dick. Bridget just needs a dose of Zombrex and she'll be fine." Nick answered but I noticed he didn't look at me when he spoke. "I'll go look."

"Nick, the city's swarming with those things. It's too dangerous to go outside." The older woman told Nick, setting a hand on his shoulder when he started for the nearest doorway and he sighed. "Maybe there's some in the back."

"I checked, Rhonda but the place's been cleared out. There's a pharmacy not far from here, maybe a few blocks." Nick suggested but Rhonda shook her head, looking towards me then the doorway.

"What's going to happen if I don't get Zombrex?" I asked, knowing the answer before Nick could speak. "I'm going to turn into one of those things aren't I?"

"That's what happens." Annie answered and I glared, instantly taking a dislike to her. "Not my fault you got bit." She added with a shrug.

"Guess I'll have to find some Zombrex then." I said, ignoring my injury as I climbed to my feet. I limped towards the doorway noting no one tried to stop me which was fine by me.

I made it through the doorway and halfway down the empty bloodstained hallway when I stumbled, crying out as my knees smacked painfully into the concrete floor. That finally gained me an audience as Nick and Rhonda hurried into the hallway to find me kneeling, my bruised knees and bleeding ankle making me gasp.

"You need to stay inside. With your ankle like that you won't make it very far before you're a meal for those things." Nick said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I let him walk me back inside the building, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

It only got worse for me a few hours later, every breath a struggle and the constant ache in my head and ankle didn't help. Neither did Annie who kept pointing out I was doomed to turn into the walking dead and Dick agreeing with her. I tried to argue, that I was still a living person even if I was infected, but I couldn't make my mouth work. The fever didn't help either and as my vision started to blur I laid my head back on the makeshift bed, closing my eyes as I waited for my inevitable death.


	3. Chapter 3

The light prick of a needle made me whimper, my eyes fluttering open to find someone kneeling beside me. A man with cropped, black hair looked at me as I groaned. "Who...are you?" I coughed, finding the strength to sit. "Where did everyone go?"

"I'm Brad and I hate to say this but there's no one else here." He answered, holding a syringe in his hand. Taking a moment to clear my head I looked around the room only to discover he was right; apart from us everyone else had left.

"Those assholes. I'm sick and they just leave me here to fend for myself." I snapped and he shrugged, offering a hand. "Thanks...Brad was it? I'm Bridget." I said, a little calmer as he helped me stand.

"Why aren't you chipped?" Brad asked and I raised an eyebrow, feeling a little lost. "This is a chip." He said, pointing to a faint glow just above the base of his neck.

"Wait, back up a step. There's a chip that has Zombrex in it right?" I asked and he nodded, turning his head back as I scratched my forehead. "I think I could use one of those."

"Did you get bitten recently?" Brad asked and it was my turn to nod, pointing to my ankle. "How did that happen?"

As he headed for the door I followed, still limping a little but at least my fever had vanished leaving me with a clear head. "I was on a bus when it broke down so I decided to climb out. That's when a guy tried to eat me and when I tried to get back on the bus, the driver shut the door in my face. So it was either be eaten or run so I made my choice and ran for my life. Ended up meeting Nick who saved me though not before I ended up with a deep bite on my left ankle. Still at least I'm not a zombie." I explained, watching as Brad peered around the corner before he turned back. "Okay your turn."

"I was infected a while ago. The chip I had implanted was supposed to give me a dose of Zombrex once every twenty four hours but now it doesn't work, it shorted out or something and I started to get sick. If Nick hadn't given me a dose..." He trailed off and I nodded, peeking around the corner. "I still need to talk with Cora." He added and I grinned, kneeling to grab a discarded wrench.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked and he blinked, eyes widening for a moment before he managed a weak laugh. "I was kidding, Brad. Anyway what brought you to Los Perdidos? I was on vacation...some trip huh?"

"I'm from the ZDC, Agent Brad Park." Brad said, briefing showing me his badge. "Nick told me that the ZDC are harming people and I want to know why he would think that. We're trying to save the survivors."

"I believe you. I mean, you could have left me to die and taken the Zombrex for yourself but you didn't. So I want to return the favor; I'm going with you." I said, frowning when he shook his head. "I'm not staying here on my own. I've already been left behind once and I'm not letting it happen a second time. Whether you want me there or not I'm going with you."

"I can see there's no arguing with you is there, Bridget?" Brad sighed and I gave him a quick grin, stepping into the hallway.

Together we headed through the hallway, ending up outside to find the nearby streets filled with hordes of zombies. "Oh crap, where to now Mr ZDC agent?" I asked and he pointed to the roof. "Wait, up there?"

"Unless you have a better plan." Brad asked and I frowned, wondering if he was joking. Turns out he wasn't, grabbing hold of drainpipe before he pulled himself up and onto the roof. "Here, give me your hand." He said, holding out his hand.

With an eyeroll I stepped towards him only to hear a groan behind me. I whirled around just as a zombie grabbed for me and I yelped, quickly moving towards Brad. He grabbed my outstretched arm, pulling me up with a grunt as the zombie leapt at us. As Brad helped me onto the roof I heard a sickening thud, the zombie's head now just a mess of blood and brains.

"Thanks." I gasped, catching my breath as he stood over me. "Now where to next?"

"To the hospital. I need to speak to Cora." Brad answered and I nodded, following close at his back with my wrench at my side. It took a lot of detours, mainly due to the zombie hordes and the baricades set up to stop them, before we made it to the hospital. Waiting just in front of the hospital was a young woman wearing a labcoat, waving her arms at us.

"Brad, I wasn't sure if you were okay." Cora said, looking at me for a moment. "Is she a survivor?"

"I'm Bridget, nice to meet you. Brad gave me Zombrex after my 'friend's abandoned me. It's only because of him that I'm not one of those things." I explained, looking at the zombies milling around outside.

"My chip malfunctioned and if Nick hadn't given me a dose of Zombrex I wouldn't be here." Brad said, glancing at me when I climbed the wall overlooking the zombies below. "Hey be careful." He warned when a zombie tried to grab my foot and I kicked it, nearly overbalancing.

"Yeah I know. Don't want to be zombie chow." I replied, walking back to my new friends. "So what happens now? Is there a way out of the city?"

"Several of my patients have had their chips malfunction. We need to find out why and so I need you to find as many as you can." Cora explained and I sighed, secretly hoping that she knew a way out of the city. "There's a Special Ops truck with a weapon that can kill the zombies leaving the chips intact. I need twenty brought back."

"Alright we'll bring back as many as you need. Bridget, maybe you should stay here with Cora." Brad suggested but I shook my head. "Fine but maybe you should grab a better weapon than that." He said and I quickly searched the area, coming back a few minutes later with a shotgun I found. "I hope you're experienced enough to use that weapon."

"Does playing Resident Evil count as experience?" I asked and his eyes widened. "Relax, I used to play Paintball...once or twice." I added a little quieter and he rolled his eyes towards the sky.

"Come on, let's go find the Special Ops truck." Brad said and I quickly followed as we made our way through the streets, keeping our eyes open as the zombies nearest the hospital finally noticed us. Groaning they started to move towards us and I recoiled from the stench of rotting meat, my hands gripping the shotgun tighter as I took in the sight of dozens of undead converging on us. "There's too many of them. Come on, there's a car!" Brad called out and I raced after him as he headed towards a green and black sportscar.

We barely made it, some of the zombies moving so fast I could feel their rotted hands clutching at my t-shirt. I janked over the passenger side door, slamming it into the face of one male zombie who tried to bite me. He fell over as I climbed inside, pulling the door free just as another one clawed at the window. Jumping in, Brad started the car just as the horde closed in and as the car shot forward I resisted the urge to laugh as two zombies were sent flying.

"Where is this truck anyway?" I asked, watching Brad dodging zombies left and right. "Oh and we need Zombrex now don't we?"

"The truck's on the freeway entrance, just outside Central City. We need a weapon called the Pacifier to get the Zombrex chips Cora needs. To get the Zombrex we need to head to the Police Station. Cora told me there's a van there that has what we and her patients need." Brad explained, his eyes on the road ahead.

"Cool then that's where we're going. Hopefully it's a quiet trip." I replied, and Brad turned his head slightly one eyebrow raised. "You know what I mean." I giggled and he gave me a quick nod, returning his attention back to the road.


	4. Chapter 4

"There it is!" I called out, the car just missing a group of zombies hunched over a dead body lying on the concrete. Brad swerved to miss them as they stumbled to their feet, groaning. "Look out!" I yelled just before the car clipped a bus, spinning us around before the car slammed bakcwards into a truck. "Oww." I groaned, shaking my head as Brad looked at the cracked windshield.

"Are you okay, Bridget?" Brad asked and I nodded, sniffing as the smell of smoke filled the car. "Oh shit the car's on fire. Come on!" He yelled, kicking open the driver side door. He climbed out and I tried to follow only to find the door smashed in and I looked up as he raced to my side.

"The door won't open!" I shouted, hearing the groans getting closer. In a flash he leapt on top of the windshield and I leant back, covering my eyes as he raised his foot.

"Cover your eyes!" Brad shouted just before his foot slammed into the windshield, cracking it further. Another kick and it started to break apart but the gap wasn't big enough for me to climb through. "Hang on, I'll get you out." He called out, smashing his foot into the windshield as hard as he could. That winded the gap and he reached down as I struggled to fit, reaching for his hand.

He pulled me out just as the zombies reached the smashed car, reaching for us. Quickly we jumped down, running for the truck sitting several feet away. We just made it when a flash of light blinded me, making me stumble into Brad who caught me before I fell. "What the heck was that?" I yelped, rubbing my eyes.

"Special Ops. Come on, we need that Pacifier." Brad said and I grinned, swapping my shotgun for his handgun. "Probably safer." He added and I rolled my eyes, quickling moving for the truck while Brad starting shooting at the Special Ops. I made it to the truck, climbing aboard only to discover I had no clue what the Pacifier looked like.

"Now what?" I muttered, the sounds of gunfire and groaning nearly drowning out my voice. Searching the contents of the truck I found a marked box. "Guess these are the Pacifiers." I said, grabbing one before I hopped from the truck. "Got one!" I called out to Brad who waved to me from a taxi cab of all things.

I only just made it to the taxi, one of the flash grenades landing inches from my feet. "Let's get out of here!" I shouted, climbing into the car to the sounds of gunfire. As the taxi cab sped away I thought I heard screams and shouting amidst the gunfire but I refused to feel guilty, knowing they had tried to kill us both.

Resting the Pacifier in my lap I stayed quiet as Brad drove, the agent looking at me from time to time. It took Brad a little longer to navigate the streets to find the police station due to the amount of baricades set up to keep the zombes out. Which also meant a lot of survivors probably ended up trapped with the zombies.

"Is something wrong, Bridget?" Brad asked and I looked over at him, his eyes only briefly moving to me then back to the road.

"Just wondering why Nick and his friends abandoned me. I mean I know I was infected but that's just cold." I replied, looking through the windshield at the fires that were never going to be put out and the shambing hordes of the undead.

"I don't think they abandoned you. When I found you there was a note but once I realized you were going to turn my priority was getting you a dose of Zombrex. Here." Brad answered, taking a small yellow post-it note from his pocket. Still concentrating on driving he held it towards me and I took it, looking at the scribbled handwriting.

**Bridget,**

**Going to find somewhere safe. Will bring back Zombrex.**

**Nick**

"Well...I guess they did leave a note. Not that I could read it when I was sick." I said, crushing it into a ball before I tossed it into the backseat. "Anyway we'd better get that Zombrex to Cora."

Brad didn't answer as he drove the rest of the way. Once I saw the Police Station ahead I let out a breath, climbing from the car the moment Brad pulled up. With the Pacifier clutched tightly in my arms I headed towards the front door only to pause when I saw a van through a gate. "That it?" I called to Brad who followed me, his shotgun trained on a group of zombies who started to head our way drawn by the noise.

I could see the van but when I reached the gate I found it locked tight, annoying me. "Really? It's locked." I grumbled, jumping back when decaying hands reached for me through the gaps in the gate. "And of course there are a bunch of zombies."

"Let's check the office." Brad said, kicking open a door I had walked past and I shrugged. We found ourselves inside an office and I began to search the desk, coming across a switch after a little while. "Nice one, Bridget. Now all we need are those chips."

"Hopefully we don't run into anymore Special Ops. Why were they attacking us anyway? Aren't you one of the good guys?" I asked Brad and he shrugged, not really answering anything. Sighing I let him lead me towards the van, taking out enough zombies to clear a path.

Once inside, Brad drove back towards the hospital. This time I kept my eyes out for the mutant zombies Cora mentioned, crossing my fingers we wouldn't have to spend hours searching the city. Thankfully luck was on our side and I saw a group of zombies shuffling around, several taller than the others and paler. "Maybe that's them?" I said to Brad, who slowed the car to look where I pointed.

"That's got to be them. Come on, let's get those chips." Brad agreed, breaking before he climbed from the van. The zombies, seeing a fresh meal, starting to hurry towards us and I grinned. I lifted the Pacifier only to have Brad shake his head at me and I lowered it, giving him a frown. "It might be better if I carried that." Brad suggested and I rolled my eyes, handing it over. I braced myself to fight forgetting I left my shotgun back in the sports car. When I groaned, Brad looked towards me for a moment finally noticing my empty hands. "Go back to the van. I'll protect you, Bridget." He said and I listened for once, heading towards the van as he started to shoot at the zombies.

It didn't take him long to take them out and I have to admit I was pretty impressed, watching with a tiny smile as he retrieved the chips Cora wanted. Since I no longer had a weapon I kept an eye on Brad instead, noting his fighting skill and how calm he stayed no matter what. Eventually he ran for the van and I opened the driver side door, watching with an amused grin as he climbed inside. "Nice work, Agent Park. Nice moves too." I told him as he sat behind the steering wheel, taking a few minutes to catch his breath.

"Thanks but we better get back to the hospital before something else happens." Brad agreed and I nodded, feeling better when the van started. This time Brad drove the van as quickly as he could, taking as many shortcuts and even driving on the sidewalk to get back faster.

_He must be worried about the other survivors. I know how it feels to need Zombrex. Even if Nick did leave me he saved Brad and if he hadn't I wouldn't be here. Neither would Brad and that would be a waste..._

"Bridget, are you alright? You've been staring at me this entire trip back." Brad asked and I blinked to see his eyes searching my face. Without knowing it we were back at the hospital so I must have been staring at him for a while now.

"Sorry just thinking about...things." I replied, suddenly self-conscious. "I never did explain why I was in Los Perdidos today did I?"

"No, you didn't actually." Brad answered and I grinned at him, trying very hard to ignore a weird flutter in the pit of my stomach.

"I came to Central City to see my foster family. But after that zombie attack on the bus and falling from the overpass...I got a little sidetracked." I explained, looking through the windshield. "I hope they're okay."

"After I deliver this van and the chips to Cora we can go and look for them. I bet they'll be really happy to see you." Brad asked and that brought a smile to my face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for the Zombrex and the chips. I'll analyze them and let you know what I find." Cora said as I took a drink from a water bottle she gave us before I handed it to Brad.

"We just need to make a stop along the way. Bridget's foster family are in Central city so we're going to bring them here." Brad explained, taking a drink.

"I just hope they're safe. After everything that's happened I'm begining to worry something bad's happened to them." I said, my gaze towards the zombies gathering outside the hospital.

"They're probably taken shelter somewhere. Where do they live anyway?" Brad asked, giving the remaining water to me.

"In Central City, a couple of blocks from where the bus broke down." I replied, quickly searching the surrounding area for a vehicle. "If that and the zombie apocalypse hadn't happened I'd be there now. Not that I'm not enjoying your company, Brad." I added, giving him a quick grin.

My companion remained quiet though he did return my grin, keeping his attention on the road in front of us. It took a lot of searching to find a car that wasn't a fiery wreak but we came across a police car of all things and I quickly climbed inside, trying to ignore the sounds of moaning. "Brad, hurry up!" I called out, looking towards Brad who fired at two zombies who were scratching at the door of our car.

"Maybe you should try helping." Brad answered, firing off another shot of the Pacifier before he raced for the car. "Never mind. Let's just find your family." He muttered, jumping behind the driver's seat. He took off so fast I gripped the dashboard, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Thanks for that. My foster family owns a store called El Spanol Liquor." I explained, looking out my window as the zombies stumbled towards our vehicle decaying arms stretched towards us. Brad turned his head, eyebrows raised at me and I just shrugged. "Yeah so they sell alcohol, who cares. Not important right now."

I lapst into silence, a sudden chill running down my spine. Seeing my eyes looking through the windshield, Brad focused his attention back on the road ahead.

_I hope they're okay. I should never have left to..._

"Look out!" I shouted as something darted into the path of our car. Brad slammed on the brake, a thud making the car leave the road. I heard yelling, possibly me, as the car spun around and around until it smacked into a crowd of zombies. With a loud crash, the windshield shattering, the car came to a screeching halt.

"Bridget? Bridget, wake up!" I heard Brad yelling, the moans of zombies getting louder as my eyes fluttered open. "Finally. Come on, we need to go now." Brad told me, helping from the remains of the car. I stumbled into the road to see smoke rising from the car a massive dent in what remained of the bonnet.

Dizzy, I let Brad pull me to safety just as the car ignited. With a huge bang the car exploded, taking out several zombies and throwing us into the road. Dazed I thought I saw a burning head land next to the car but that could have been due to slamming my head on the dashboard as Brad helped me to my feet. Unsteady I staggered after him as the zombies converged on us, his hand never leaving mine as we made our escape.

Running from the zombies, weaponless now due to the crash, we quickly searched the surrounding area for my foster family's shop. "There, over there." I coughed, pointing to the shop's sign making my way towards it with Brad not far behind. Grabbing the doorknob I prayed it wasn't locked but the door opened and we dived through the door, quickly shutting it before the few zombies still intact from the blast could reach us.

As they scratched at the door, Brad shoved a wooden crate across the door blocking the undead for getting inside. Ignoring their moans I raised my hand to my forehead, not too shocked when my hand came away bloody.

"Here, let me see that." Brad said and I turned to see him with a shotgun in one hand. Setting it down beside me, he grabbed an office chair. Once I was settled he checked the wound. "It's just a scratch from the crash."

"Yeah but it hurts." I replied, gritting my teeth when I saw him grab a cloth. "Please tell me you're not going to..." I trailed off, letting loose a very loud swear word when he pressed the cloth against my forehead. Whatever he wet the cloth with first burned like hell and I bit my lip, gasping from the pain.

"Sorry but it needs to be clean." Brad apologized, wiping the last of the blood from my head. I just glared at him, choosing not to comment as he wound another much cleaner cloth around my head. "Would you stop looking at me like that?"

"Come on, we need to find my parents." I told him, standing despite the ache in my head. "There's a door in the back." I said to Brad, grateful as he grabbed the shotgun he'd found. Making our way past the many shelves filled with bottles and cans, I carefully grabbed the doorknob.

"I'll go first just in case." Brad whispered and I moved clear, staring as he slowly opened the door. The smell of blood and rotten meat hit me immediately and I gagged, quickly clamping a hand over my mouth to stop myself from puking. Even Brad winced, looking around the room as I stumbled back hoping to avoid the worst of the smell.

Keeping my hand firmly over my mouth I waited as Brad checked the room. When I heard him muttering to himself I stepped towards the doorway and he turned around, moving towards me. "No, don't!" He yelled but it was too late; I saw something lying in a heap against the wall. "There's nothing you can do for them."

"No, no, no!" I cried out, rushing over to two bodies lying side by side. As tears starting leaking down my face I fell to my knees, looking down at the lifeless bodies of an older couple. Vision blurred I saw that they were holding hands, my father holding a handgun in his fingers his other hand clutching my mom's. "At...at least they died together." I whispered, not feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Bridget. They died from gunshot wounds not zombies." Brad said and I glanced at both my parents' foreheads; he was right, there were bullet holes directly in their heads. "Your mother has a bite on her wrist but there are no other wounds."

"Y..you're right. They went together without...without..oh fuck." I started to sob, hands over my eyes. In a heartbeat I felt Brad wrap his arms around my shoulders and without knowing why I buried my head in his chest, my cries muffled by his jacket.

**Half an hour later...**

"I don't know what happened to my birth family but this couple found me wandering the streets when I was two years old. They took me in, giving me food and shelter as they searched for where I came from. But no one ever came back to claim me and by then they'd grown attached to me. I knew they weren't really my mom and dad but they were so nice to me, I didn't want anyone else." I told Brad as he sat beside me, using a wooden box as a seat.

"They sound like great people." Brad answered and I nodded, fiddling with the gun in my hand.

"Even though they had saved up for a holiday, they used the money to make sure I had clothes, sent me to school and when I finished high school they watched as I went away to college. But I missed them so badly I decided to come back home to see them again. But then this happened.." I waved my hand towards the door, the unmistakable sound of moaning coming from just outside.

"Are you going to be okay? I know it hurts but we need to head back to the hospital." Brad said and I lifted my head, fingers clenched around my father's handgun. I felt bad about talking it until Brad pointed out he would have wanted me to take it, to stay safe. I hated to admit it but he was right; my dad and mom would never need it again.

"I just wish...I could have helped them. Gotten my mom some Zombrex." I whispered, feeling fresh tears well but I quickly wiped them away with the back of my empty hand.

"You know you're pretty tough." Brad said, giving my shoulder a quick squeeze and I gave him a weak smile. Rising to my feet I stretched, giving my parents one final glance. "Come on, let's go back to Cora."

"Okay. But we're saving as many survivors as we can. No one's gonna die while I'm still here." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we nearly there? I could use a break from zombie killing." I asked, leaning back against the seat. "I don't know about you but I'm sick of death."

"Me too, Bridget. I hope Cora has some good news for us." Brad agreed and I sighed, closing my eyes as he drove us back to the hospital. "Bridget, we're here." He called out, cracking a grin when I mumbled something unintelligable.

"Darn...was enjoying that nap." I muttered, opening my eyes to see his eyes on me. "What?"

"Are you coming or what?" Brad asked, climbing from the car as I rubbed my eyes. As he straightened my eyes travelled the length of his body eventually focusing on his backside. Noticing the tiny smile on my face when he turned back around, Brad grinned. "Something on me?"

"Nothing. Sorry still half-asleep."I answered, shocked at myself. I quickly climbed from the car, heading towards the hospital before the zombies could reach us. We made it with seconds to spare, finding Cora in her usual place just outside the emergency entrance.

"I'm glad you made it. I have some more news. Apparently the chips were all shut off at the same time." Cora explained as I grabbed a bag of chips, lying on the ground.

"Who would do something like that?" Brad asked, giving me a an eyeroll when I ripped open the bag. With a half dozen chips stuffed in my mouth I offered him and Cora the bag but they politely declined. "Getting back to my original question..."He said, giving me a quick smile.

"There's a hacker hiding out in a dance studio in Sunset Hills. His name is Nelson and he's a little strange but he's our best hope at finding out who has been shutting off the chips." Cora said, looking at my forehead as I grabbed a chip from the bag. "What happened to your head?"

"The dashboard happened." I answered, taking a bite of the chip and she raised her eyebrows at me. "We crashed the car and I hit my face on the dashboard. It still hurts but it's not as bad as the zombie bite."I explained, a little wary as she touched the makeshift bandage.

"You did a good job." Cora said and I pointed at Brad, who had his eyes trained on the zombies milling around the outskirts of the hospital.

"I guess we're going to Sunset Hills then."I said, gripping the bag of chips in one hand and my dad's gun in the other. "Where's a car?"

"Bridget, wait for me." Brad called out as I wandered towards the wall, not even looking back. He found me inside a nearby car, the only Police car not smashed or on fire, head resting on the passenger-seat. "Is something wrong?" He asked, climbing aboard and I just shrugged.

"I just realized I'm alone in this world now." I muttered, swallowing the lump in my throat. "My own parents left me behind and now I've lost the only two people who cared about me."

"Look I know you're upset but we need to escape this city. Didn't you say you wanted to save as many survivors as we can?" Brad said and I snorted, setting the bag down on the dashboard. "Bridget?" He said again and I turned my head, eyes narrowed at him.

"Alright, I did say that. Not that it helps me but...I suppose I still owe you for the Zombrex. Fine, let's go find Nelson." I replied and he grinned, hands on the steering wheel.

_I don't want to admit it but he's right. We need to save as many people as we can...even though I couldn't save the ones that I cared abou the most._

The trip to the dance studio came to an abrupt end when we ran directly into a group of fireman zombies, who proceded to trash our car. Even Brad's attempts to shake them off, the car swerving back and forth forcing me to grip the dashboard, didn't work so Brad hit the brakes hard. Due to my grip on the dashboard I missed striking my head as Brad climbed from the car, offering his hand as the firemen undead stumbled towards the car.

"We need to run right now." Brad said and I gave him a quick eyeroll, quickly following as he lead the way. We raced past the zombie firemen, leaving them behind before we headed towards Sunset Hills. "There should be a bridge around...here?" Brad muttered, his hand grabbing mine before I could move past him.

"Whoa!" I yelped, stepping back when I saw the gap in the bridge. "Shit they blew up the bridge?! Well that's just great. Now how do we get across?" I asked, kicking at the concrete.

"Wait, there's a way across." Brad said, pointing below us and I looked down for a few seconds finding a steel bar.

"All I see is a steel bar and...oh no. I am not walking across that." I replied but a few minutes later I was slowly walking across it, glancing at the ground far below me. "I hate you for this." I muttered, keeping a firm grip on my handgun.

"Yeah I know, Bridget. We're almost there." Brad answered, walking behind me at the same pace. I reached the other end, grabbing the edge of the broken bridge but just as I halled myself up the gun slipped from my hand. "Leave it!" Brad shouted when I tried to catch it, nearly following the gun as it fell onto the road far below. I let the gun fall, taking my time to pull myself up onto the other side of the bridge. Once there I reached for Brad who shook his head, climbing up under his own power.

"That Nelson better help us after all we've been through." I grumbled, rubbing my hands together and Brad sighed. "Yeah quit complaining I know."

"Actually I was going to say you look like you could use a rest. Are you feeling alright?" Brad asked when I stumbled, only just catching myself. But I shook my head, wanting to find the hacker as soon as possible. Keeping a close eye on me, Brad followed behind me. When we finally reached the dance studio I let out a breath, leaning against a wall.

"Just need a minute." I muttered, taking a deep breath before I pushed away from the wall.

"Bridget, can you hear me?" Brad's voice brought me back to my senses, my eyes fluttering open to find him kneeling beside me. Just for a moment I saw his eyes staring into mine, his lips pressed together. "You passed out and I thought that...never mind."

"When did I pass out?" I mumbled, sitting to find a young guy in a blue hoodie standing over us. "Are you Nelson?" I asked and he just grinned at me.

"That's me. What do you two want?" Nelson asked as I climbed a little unsteady to my feet. Brad filled him in and he stared at us for a moment. "Cora sent you? I guess I can help...she is pretty hot." He commented and I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to scratch at my bandage.

"We need to know who shut off the Zombrex chips and why. Think you're up to the challenge?" Brad asked and I gave me a tiny smile, looking at Nelson who snorted.

"Of course, ZDC dude. Cora knows I'm the best." Nelson replied, giving me a quick smile. "I need some equipment, like a Spectrum Analyzer and some computer parts. That crashed 'copter should have something I can use." He explained, both men staring at me when I let out a groan. "What's with her?" He asked when I covered my eyes with one hand.

"It's been a long day for both of us. I suppose we better find that 'copter." Brad answered, patting me on the shoulder before he and Nelson climbed through the window. Reluctantly I followed, making sure I didn't get left behind.

I knew Brad wouldn't leave me but I wasn't too sure about Nelson. Once again we searched the city, finding the Spectrum Analyzer and some computer parts for Nelson after a lot of walking and running. Using them he said he'd find out who was causing the chips to malfunction, which is why we ended up at Annie's Old Fashioned Triple XXX (nothing to do with Annie, the girl Nick was hanging around by the way). At least that's what I gathered as I stood beside Brad, waiting a little impatiently for Nelson to finish whatever he was doing.

"Okay I get that you need all this equipment to track the jamming signal but why did it have to be in...this shop?" I asked, leaning against a table only to recoil at what was lying on it. "Eww...just eww." I muttered and I swear Brad coughed. "Don't you dare laugh, Agent."

"I wasn't laughing, Bridget. Is there anything we can do?" Brad asked, acting serious but I snorted.

"Nope, just sit tight and watch the master at work." Nelson replied, still typing away. While we waited I decided to take a break, finding a comfortable desk chair I sat with a loud sigh. Even with the noises downstairs, zombies milling around groaning and bumping into the walls, I managed to get a short rest. I stirred awake when I felt someone squeezing my shoulder, my eyes opening to find Brad standing beside me.

"Time to go, Bridget." He told me and I groaned, stretching before I climbed to my feet. "Next stop, Sunset Hills and the source of the jamming signal." Brad explained as I tried to shake the fuzzy feeling from my head.

"Woohoo." I answered, moving to the stairs. "Hopefully this is the last trip we need to make. I really, really want to leave the city as soon as possible."

"Once we know who shut off the chips, and why, we can figure out a way out of here. Does that sound good to you?" Brad asked and I nodded, looking around the room for a weapon. Frankly I was sick and tired of having someone else protecting me...well not really but I didn't want to be weak.

I soon came across a box with a bunch of guns I'd never seen before so I grabbed one, hoping it wouldn't be too difficult to fire. Also that I didn't leave it behind if we borrowed a car again.

"Here we go again." I muttered, once we reached the mansion that Nelson gave us directions to. Standing on the bottom of the stairs I couldn't help feeling a little worried that something bad was about to happen. "Why do I get the feeling this is a trap?"

"Maybe because the Special Ops are here? We need to get to that console." Brad answered, pointing towards the nearby mansion. "Any ideas?"

"Take them out." I answered, rushing towards the Special Ops who turned as I ran full pelt at them. Distracted they aimed at me, only for Brad to open fire. I kept moving, ignoring the pain radiating through my head and ankle as they tried to hit me. At one point I rolled to miss a blow from one of their guns, climbing to my feet as Brad shot him in the chest and head. "We made it." I said, a grin on my face only to see Brad's eyes narrowed at me.

"What were you thinking?" He scolded moving past me to reach the computer terminal. "You could have gotten yourself killed with that stupid stunt."

"Hey what right do you have to tell me what to do?" I shot back, gun aimed at the ground as I glared back. "I was trying to help you." I added, looking down at the floor. Brad finished typing as I hung back, trying not to let him see tears welling. Brad turned just in time to see me sniffing, the gun falling from my fingers.

"Look I was just worried you would get hurt." Brad explained, chewing his lower lip when I raised my head eyes and nose running now. "I found out that there's a military lab operating in the train yard in South Almuda and that General Hemlock signed his name."

"I guess I still need you to escape the city." I sniffed, wiping my eyes and he nodded. "Let's get that proof we need so we can bring the bastards responsible for this outbreak to justice."

"I agree, Bridget. Our next stop's the lab and hopefully the last piece of evidence we need." Brad answered, walking beside me as we headed to South Alumda.

"I'm sick of walking." I complained as we headed further into South Alumda and Brad sighed. "Yeah, yeah but I'm tired okay? Plus my forehead itches." I said, giving the bandage a scratch.

"Just leave it alone. Between the cut, the zombie bite and the bump on your forehead you're lucky you're still standing." Brad pointed out, keeping his attention on the wandering zombies who for the moment hadn't noticed us.

"Wait, I have a bump on my forehead? When were you going to tell me about it?!" I shouted, cringing when a zombie turned his head towards us. Dropping the severed arm he was munching on he straightened, stumbling towards us. Groaning in a very good imitation of the living dead, I aimed my gun at the zombie. Taking aim I fired, destroying its head and it dropped only to be joined by a whole lot more. "Screw this, I'm going to that lab right now." I answered, running towards a taxi. "Come on, Brad, time to go." I called out and he stared as I climbed in the passengers side.

"Will you slow down?" Brad called back, blasting the zombies back to clear a path. He soon joined me, not commenting about me leaving him behind thankfully. "We need to find that lab and get some answers."

"I know getting answers to why this outbreak happened are important to you but so is getting the heck out of this city in one piece. After we find the answers can we leave this place behind?" I asked, my eyes on the road ahead. At my side, Brad didn't answer keeping his attention fixed on not crashing the car this time. "Well I want to leave anyway."

"Bridget, I want to leave as badly as you do. All I need is solid proof General Hemlock is behind this outbreak and then we can all leave, together." Brad answered, glancing at me for a moment. "Don't you want justice for your parents?"

"Of course I do but not if something bad happens to you or the other survivors." I answered, giving him a quick smile. "Now eyes on the road, Agent Brad." I joked and he cracked a smile, his attention returning to the road.


	7. Chapter 7

As I watched, Brad carefully opened the door to the lab. I followed at his heels, hoping to find some answers of my own only to recoil from the stench of blood and rot. "What the heck is that smell?" I coughed, keeping a hand over my mouth as Brad ventured further into the room.

I tried to follow only to scream as something grabbed my ankle, my cry alerting Brad who whirled around to find me dragging a zombie dressed like a Spec Ops. "Hold still." He said, lifting his leg before he gave the zombie a swift kick in the face. It loosened its grip, allowing me to move away as Brad slammed his foot onto its face crushing the zombie's skull. It stopped moving as I coughed, both from the smell and the mess on my legs from its blood. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks. What happened here?" I asked Brad whose eyes travelled the room before they focused on someone lying on a chair, their face oblierated. "Brad?"

"The government is responsible for this outbreak, all so General Hemlock could control the city. There's no cure here." Brad muttered, moving towards a mirror. A little unsure I watched as he turned his head, looking at the reflection of his chip glowing just under the skin of his neck. "This chip's only good for leading them straight to me so they can hunt me down like a dog." He whispered and that's when I saw him reach for a scalpul.

"You're not planning on doing...hey, stop!" I shouted, grabbing his wrist before Brad could lift the blade towards the back of his neck. "That's just crazy."

"Bridget, it's the only way otherwise they'll track us both. It has to come out...now." Brad answered and I sighed, releasing his arm. "Why don't you keep watch?" He suggested and I quickly nodded hurrying towards the front entrance.

It was a good distraction but I couldn't block out his pain-filled screams, flinching every time I heard him cry out. When his screams finally stopped I let out a breath, turning when he called to me. "Are...are you okay?" I asked, swallowing when I saw blood staining his neck.

"Not really but I'll live." Brad answered, a piece of torn cloth covering his neck now. "I hate to tell you this but we need to keep moving."

"Let me guess; we're going on another roadtrip?" I asked, getting a nod. "Will this involve finding the proof you need?" Again, a nod and I sighed rubbing my forehead. "Alright let's go, Brad. You know you owe me big time for all this craziness."

"I did save your life." Brad pointed out and I sniffed, the lab way too fragrant for my poor nose. "Look this is the last time then we're getting out of this city."

"Okay, let's go. Before I change my mind...not that's there's any reason for any sane person to stay in Los Perdidos." I replied, heading outside before Brad was ready.

_I can't believe he cut that chip out. God that's just...nasty but I guess it had to be done. Still I hope he's not in too much pain. Maybe when we get back to Cora I'll get some painkillers for him._

"Wait up, Bridget. We need to stay together especially now." Brad called out and I slowed, waiting a little impatiently for him to catch up. A zombie moved into my viewpoint and I aimed, taking its head off with the gun in my hand. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?" I answered, watching carefully as we searched for a new vehicle. "Look I'm not feeling the best right now and watching you cut a Zombrex chip out of your neck didn't help me." I explained, my eyes lighting up when I saw a parked car sitting a few feet away.

"You know why I did that and...wait, you're not feeling well? Why didn't you tell me?" Brad asked, heading towards the driver side of the car. I made it there first, taking my usual seat on the passenger side before Brad climbed inside.

"It wasn't important enough. Anyway it's only a dull ache behind my eyes." I replied, laying the gun across my lap. It wasn't until Brad leaned over that I tensed, feeling his palm briefly touch my forehead. "Okay now what are you doing?" I sighed, eyes looking into his.

"Checking if you have a fever. Nope, nothing so it's probably from that crash. First chance we get you're letting Cora check your injuries...no buts." Brad added when I narrowed my eyes, arms crossed against my chest.

"Whatever. Let's go get that proof or do you want that zombie horde to get us?" I asked, moving my head towards the latest group of zombies that mistook us for a buffet. His eyes widening, Brad quickly started the car and we took off just as their fingernails scratched the paintjob.

We drove in silence, except for the zombies constantly trying to eat us, giving me time to take a quick nap. Which helped my headache, at least a little but I was really looking forward to taking some painkillers when we arrived back at the hospital.

"Bridget, we're here." Brad told me and I stirred awake with a groan, eyelids fluttering to find him looking over at me. "At the Ingleton Taxi Company." He added for my benefit as I rubbed at my eyes.

"So this is where the proof is? But what kind of proof are we looking...for?" I stopped talking the moment I saw a trail of blood and once Brad saw me start to follow the blood trail he moved to my side, grabbing my arm. "What's wrong?"

"It could be zombies so stay behind me, okay? No arguments." Brad said when I opened my mouth to protest. Closing my mouth I nodded, staying just behind him as he followed the blood. Which lead us into a small room and that's when I heard someone speaking, their voice weak. I headed straight past Brad to find a Spec Ops guy with his face uncovered dragging himself across the floor, a black box clutched in one hand and a handgun in the other.

"Hey!" I called out, flinching when he rolled over aiming the gun at us. "Don't shoot."

"You...got to make it right." He said, Brad kneeling beside him. I stared as he pushed the black box towards us and that's when I saw the bite mark on his arm. "Hemlock killed the president. Take this, it's got proof. I'm...going to turn soon. Make things right." He coughed, his handgun lying just out of reach. Swearing under his breath, Brad picked up the gun handing to the Spec Ops. "I was...only following orders." He whispered and I turned away just at the sound of the gunshot.

"Yeah...me too." Brad whispered, taking the black box from the now lifeless Spec Ops before he rose. "Let's get the survivors out of this town before they drop the bombs." He said to me and I raised my head, taking the black box from him.

"Yeah, there's nothing for anyone here." I agreed, heading back the way we came. "Rest in peace." I whispered to the man lying on the concrete. We raced back to the car, my hands holding the black box tightly letting Brad protect us both. It took longer to reach the car, civillian and Spec Ops undead making our escape that much harder. But we made it through, Brad driving another car we picked up when the first one started to smoke. Mostly because of the constant zombie attacks and the barricades we kept plowing into.

"Cora, we're on our way." Brad said, using a walkie talkie I hadn't even noticed before. "But we need a working vehicle."

"One of the survivors found a ZDC Control Truck. Once you get here we'll pick up the survivors at the hospital, the ones staying at the Los Perdidos Communication Tower and Nelson." Cora said and I grinned, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders.

"Nelson's at Annie's Old Fashioned XXX Supply." Brad told her, keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead and I heard a laugh. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm not surprised." Cora answered and even I giggled, silently hoping we made it back. For the next hour we drove back to the hospital, picking up Cora and the survivors who were sheltering there. It wasn't until we reached the Communication Tower that I saw Rhonda, a heavyset man with short black hair and a guy who gave his name as Jeremy before they climbed aboard the truck.

"Bridget, you're alive?" Rhonda said and I narrowed my eyes, still angry about being abandoned. "Honey, we didn't leave you behind on purpose. The zombies were trying to get in and we needed Zombrex for you."

"Maybe I believe you and maybe I don't. Look I just want out of this city...nothing but pain for me here." I whispered, sitting next to Brad in the front. "Are we nearly to Nelson?"

"Almost there. Then I'll call ZDC Command Centre. I just hope they can airlift all of us out of the city." Brad told me and I managed a weak grin, wondering if anyone would help us.

It took so long to find Nelson, due to all of the barricades and the zombies that I started to get antsy. But we found him on top of a truck, quickly making his way to the ZDC truck. Annoyed at the delay I made a point of punching him in the arm as soon as I could, not hard to do any damage or hurt but enough to make me feel a little better.

Along the way Brad made a call, finding someone who promised that to airlift us out of the city provided me made it to the Dilly Diner. Hearing that, Brad sped up and I kept my hands on the black box knowing just how valuable this was. It was a long drive, Brad taking shortcuts until we reached the road that would lead us to the diner and our ticket out of there.

Right until we ran into dozens of Spec Ops, who seemed to have one goal in mind despite the zombie outbreak; murder anyone who tries to leave the city. "Oh shit." I muttered, gripping the box even tighter as a bunch of flash grenades landed way too close to the truck. "They're trying to kill us!"

"Gee you think?!" Nelson shouted from just behind my seat and I turned my head, ready to throttle him until Brad spoke.

"Guys, later. We need to get this truck to that diner." Brad interrupted, taking his hand off the wheel for a second to point to the Dilly Diner less than a block away. So I decided to just forget the argument, focusing instead on getting as far away from Los Perdidos as possible before the bomb dropped.

"Come on you hunk of junk." I growled as the truck when it started to smoke but somehow we made it. Reaching the diner, we raced inside quickly finding a staircase that led up onto the roof. Staying at the back, Brad fired to keep the zombies away until everyone was onboard.

He leapt into the helicoper just before it took off and I quickly moved to his side, watching as he took his ZDC badge from inside his pocket. I didn't speak as he threw it from the helicoper to the zombies below though I noticed him looking a little down. Not caring if anyone noticed I leant my head against his shoulder and after a pause his hand reached over briefly squeezing my hand.

Eventually I closed my eyes, the noise of the router blades lulling me to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bridget, Bridget?" Someone's voice woke me from my doze.

"Hmm...what?" I mumbled, raising my head sightly to find Cora kneeling beside me. Still at my side, his hand loosely clutching mine, I noticed Brad had his head lowered. Taking a closer look I gave him a sleepy grin, finding the ZDC agent fast asleep. "Oh...my head right?" I asked, not wanting to move in case I woke Brad.

I spent a moment considering how to move without waking him but when I did shift closer to Cora, I noticed he didn't even stir which frankly didn't surprise me. "Where does it hurt?" Cora asked and I slipped my hand from Brad's (very reluctantly) to let her check. Carefully unwrapping the makeshift bandage, Cora touched the dry blood on my forehead and I winced as she pressed her fingers against the still healing wound. "It looks pretty clean. How did you do this?"

"Actually Brad cleaned it after...well, after I slammed my face into a car's dashboard. Lucky I didn't break my nose." I answered, keeping my voice down and she nodded. Using a clean bandage from a nearby first aid kit, she wrapped it around my forehead.

"You don't need any stitches since it should heal on its own. How is your ankle by the way?" Cora asked, sitting beside me.

"Pretty good apart from the zombie bite." I replied, shifting my leg close to the doctor so she could check it. "But I guess taking Zombrex everyday is better than the alternative." I added with a yawn and Cora smiled, moving back to her spot in the helicopter.

"You should get some sleep, Bridget. It's going to a long trip back." Cora suggested and I gave her a tiny nod, resting my body against Brad's who hadn't stirred once. Closing my eyes I didn't see Brad's brief smile, his hand gently squeezing mine as I drifted off to sleep again.

**Some hours later...**

"Bridget, you awake?" Brad asked, hearing a faint sigh. "Guess not." He chuckled, gently stroking her cheek with his fingers. She snuggled against him, using his shoulder as a cushion and that brought a grin to his lips. For the longest time Brad watched her sleep, her lips slightly parted as she mumbled something. Curious, he watched as she whimpered. Not knowing what was wrong, Brad wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close and after snuggling into his chest she stopped trembling.

"You two look pretty sweet together." Rhonda remarked and Brad raised his head as the mechanic and her ex-husband Gary walked over.

"We did spend a lot of time fighting to protect each other." Brad explained, looking into Bridget's sleeping face. "After what happened to her family I guess she just needed someone to talk to." He answered, the sight of their lifeless bodies hard to forget.

"What happened to them?" Rhonda asked and Brad sighed, telling them the short version of Bridget's story keeping his voice low so he didn't wake her. "That's horrible. Poor thing."

Oblivious to their conversation, Bridget slept on and that brought a relieved smile to Brad's face before he yawned. "You look like death warmed over." Gary commented, coughing when Rhonda elbowed him. "Bad choice of words."

"Yeah..it was." Brad mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open. But beween the warmth of Bridget's body resting against his own and the low hum of the helicopter he soon felt his eyes drifting closed.

I woke just as the helicopter was touching down, shifting my legs to find everyone getting ready to disembark. To my side Brad mumbled something, eyes still closed and I smiled at him. "Brad, time to wake up." I whispered and he sighed, opening his eyes to find my face inches from his. "Everyone's already ready to go." I added, a little sorry when his arm left my shoulders.

"Where are we?" Brad asked, rubbing his eyes and I shrugged. Climbing to my feet I waited as he did the same, looking towards the door just as it opened.

"Hopefully as far away from Los Perdidos as possible." I replied, carefully making my way towards the door with Brad not too far behind me. "I hope it's somewhere safe."

"I hope so too, Bridget. I've had enough of zombies for one lifetime." Brad answered and I giggled, stepping through the doorway only to wince. "Bridget, are you okay?" He asked as I shielded my eyes.

"Yeah I'm good. The sun blinded me for a second there." I answered, holding my hand over my eyes. "Come on, let's get that black box the Spec Ops gave us." I added, about to head back inside only to see Rhonda and Gary the latter carrying the black box in one hand. "Or not."

"Thanks for that. Really don't want to leave that behind." Brad said to Gary as he handed it to the ZDC agent. "It's the proof we need to bring General Hemlock down."

"Then you better not loose it." Gary replied, still holding onto Rhonda's hand. "It and that lady of yours." He said and my eyebrows shot up, staring at Brad. "Good luck."

They walked away leaving just me and Brad who coughed, his gaze on the black box in his hands. "Did I miss something?" I asked, tilting my head to one side and Brad shrugged leaving through the doorway. "Hey, wait for me!" I called out, jogging after him when he climbed from the helicopter. We had only walked a short distance from the helicopter when a group of men dressed as soldiers headed our way and I skidded to a halt, eyes narrowed at them.

"Wait, it's okay!" Someone called out and I stared as a man with greying hair headed towards us, holding a clipboard in his hands. "I'm William from the ZDC." He told us and I stepped back towards Brad, feeling a little uneasy.

"It's okay, Bridget. They're going to look after us for the next few days." Brad told me and I snorted, not believing a word. "You should get your head looked at." He suggested and I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the ZDC agent who stared back at me.

It was right at that moment that I could hear a weird buzzing noise. "Can you hear that?" I asked Brad who just raised an eyebrow at me. "It's like a buzzing noise, kind of hurts my ears." I muttered, shaking my head. "Huh, I can still hear...it." I mumbled, not noticing Brad's eyes widen.

"Bridget, stay still." Brad whispered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to steady me. With a sudden groan I turned my head, my head throbbing in time with my heartbeat. "Hey, we could use some help here!" He called out as I struggled to stay awake.

**Many hours later...**

"Bridget?" Brad's voice woke me and as I struggled to open my eyes I felt someone touch my forehead. "Hey, welcome back." He said with a tiny smile as I finally managed to get my eyes to cooperate. Looking around I found that I was lying on a bed in someone's bedroom, leaving me a lttle surprised.

"Hey...what happened?" I groaned, hand resting on something soft and he opened his mouth just as someone stepped into view.

"You kind of fell." Nick answered and I glared at him, turning my head as he and Annie walked over to us. "Look we didn't leave you behind on purpose."

"I got the note but how was I supposed to read it? I was sick from the zombie virus." I snapped, eyes closing. "I feel like crap."

"You had a concussion so no wonder you feel like that." Annie pointed out and I sighed, opening my eyes again to see her holding onto Nick's hand. Just seeing that made me think of my parents' last moments and that brought on the tears.

"Hey, don't cry." Brad said, seeing tears welling in my eyes. "We're safe here."

Sniffing, I wiped at my eyes embarrassed to cry in front of strangers. "Where...are we anyway?" I whispered, coughing a little as Brad gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"In a block of flats, can you believe that? The ZDC are looking after us until we can work on that cure. Until then we had supplies and a place to stay." Nick answered and I managed a smile, still feeling a little sick.

Seeing the way Brad was looking at me, Annie tugged Nick towards the doorway. "We'll let you rest. Come on, Nick." She said and I gave them a weak wave, wanting to sleep so badly.

"Why did we leave?" Nick asked and Annie just grinned.

"I just thought those two could use a little time to themselves." Annie answered and Nick raised an eyebrow, looking very confused. "You really didn't see the way he was looking at her?"

"Wait, are those two together?" Nick asked and Annie laughed, pulling him back into the hallway. "Huh never knew that Bridget liked Brad."

"Bridget, I need to check if the ZDC have unlocked the black box yet. Will you alright for a few minutes?" Brad asked and I sighed.

"Yeah...I'll be fine. That information is important to everyone." I answered, giving him a weak smile. "I'll stay here and rest for a while." I added with a yawn, closing my eyes as he crossed the room.

But when I woke, finding an empty Zombrex syringe beside the bed I smiled.

_Thanks, Brad. I guess I was nearly my time limit. I wonder where he is right now?_

Feeling much stronger and with my headache gone, I climbed from the bed a little reluctantly. It felt good resting on a soft bed but I also wanted to find Brad so I ended up leaving the room. I entered the hallway to find Annie and Nick whispering to each other, their arms wrapped each other's waist and I grinned.

"Hey, have you two seen Brad?" I asked and they looked towards me as I walked over. To my amusement I noticed Nick's cheeks were a little red and I giggled.

"I saw him go into your room a few hours ago. He had a dose of Zombrex for you in his hand." Nick answered and I nodded, looking up when one of the doors in the building opened. "There he is."

"Hey, Brad!" I called out but he didn't really aknowledge me, barely looking at me before he headed past our group. "That was really weird." I muttered and Annie took an arm off Nick to shrug. "Guess I'll wait until he comes back."

"Yeah he's been working on that black box. Maybe he's still thinking about that." Nick said and I sighed, turning back to my friends. "Don't worry about it." He added, seeing me chew my bottom lip.

"Probably has a lot on his mind after the ZDC abandoned us." I said, hearing my stomach growl. "Well I'm going to get some food. Just wish I knew where the kitchen is."

"It's on the other side of the building. The ZDC left us enough supplies for the next few days and they promised to keep us dosed with Zombrex until they start work on a cure." Nick told me and I grinned, waving goodbye before I headed past the bedrooms to search of a good meal.

It took a few minutes to walk to the kitchen, finding the fridge without any trouble. Opening the door my grin grew, finding it fully stocked. After some careful thinking I grabbed an apple and a can of cola, closing the door before I headed back to my room. As I walked I ate, finishing the apple by the time I returned to my room.

On a whim I walked over to Brad's door, lifting my hand to knock only to see him walking towards me. "Oh hey." I called out and he stopped walking, a Zombrex box in his hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Bridget." Brad replied, headed towards his room and I moved back letting him open the door. "Now I have some work to do so I'll see you later." He added, closing the door in my face before I could think of anything to say.

A little shocked and very hurt by his brush-off I chose to return to my own room. I finished my soda while sitting on my bed, fiddling with the empty can. I lay back soon after, catching a few more hours sleep before I woke to find the building quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

Wandering into the living room, really just a couch and table, I found Brad sitting on the couch staring at a paper in his hand.

"What are you doing in here?" Brad asked and I rolled my eyes at him, arm crossed as I took in the papers strewn about. "I'm trying to figure out how we'll fix those Zombrex chips. What about you?"

"Right now I'm trying to work out why you're spending all of your time in your room. Frankly this is the first time I've seen you in here or working with the ZDC. We survived a zombie infested town and you're still acting like we're trapped in Los Perdidos again." I answered and he shrugged, sifting through the papers on the table without paying me the slightest attention. "Hey look at me when I'm talking to you." I snapped, snatching a piece of paper from his hand.

"I have a lot to work on and unlike you I don't plan on wasting time standing around." Brad replied, snatching the paper back.

"Then I guess now that we're out of the city I don't exist anymore." I muttered, making my way outside the room. Before he could speak the door slammed and Brad sighed, shaking his head before his focus returned to finding answers.

Now standing in the hallway I swallowed, frustrated at the former ZDC agent who'd risked his life getting me a supply of Zombrex; the same agent who now had his nose buried in a pile of papers. I thought I was alone in that hallway until I heard a cough and my head shot up to find Rhonda standing there. "Sorry, hon. Couldn't help overhearing." She apologized and I shrugged, biting my lower lip to keep the tears at bay. "Hey don't cry."

"Doesn't matter. Brad's such a jerk..just wants to stay cooped up in that damn room of his. Well who cares about him! Stay in there to rot for all I care!" I shouted, loud enough for Brad (and the whole building to hear). Without realizing it tears were streaming down my cheeks and I quickly turned my head, hurriedly wiping my eyes.

"Bridget, he's been doing nothing but helping us get Zombrex." Rhonda told me and I nodded, sniffing. "Give him some time, okay?"

"Yeah..okay." I replied, wiping my eyes before I walked the short distance to my room. Apart from a bed and desk there wasn't much furniture but it was my home for now; at least until the ZDC cleared us. Until then I was stuck here but it wasn't all bad; I did have a few new friends, fellow survivors of Los Perdidos.

Deciding to give Brad a break, only because I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him (and Nick of course) I chose to spend the next few hours in my room getting some well earned rest.

By the next morning I was feeling a little better but as I crossed the hallway I found Nick and Annie talking, whispering to each other.

"I wasn't listening in if that's what you think." I muttered, about to walk by until Annie stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Someone woke up on the room side of bed. What's up with you?" She asked and I shrugged off her hand, looking briefly towards Brad's room before I could stop myself. "I get it. You have the hots for that ZDC agent."

"His name is Brad and...oh crap." I muttered, face turning red as she laughed. "Well so what if I do like him? He gave me Zombrex when no one else would and protected me from the zombies and the Special Ops." I snapped, not caring when Nick blinked.

"I led everyone to safety and I was on my way back with Zombrex but you were already gone." Nick protested as I leant against the wall, eyebrow raised. "I know that you got the note."

"He's telling the truth, Bridget. We couldn't find you so we just assumed someone had come back and found you." Annie said and I snorted, still not buying it.

I opened my mouth to tell Annie what I really thought when Brad chose that moment to poke his head out of his room, dark circles under his eyes. "What's going on now?" He muttered and I whirled around, eyes narrowed. "Bridget, I'm trying to work." He said not expecting me to clench my fists.

"I thought we were friends but all you care about is Zombrex and the ZDC. So you know what? Screw you!" I shouted into his face, running outside with tears welling in my eyes.

I stayed on the second floor balcony for the rest of the day, only venturing inside to grab food or use the bathroom. Occassionally I saw Brad in the hallway, looking at me but I ignored him, returning to the balcony before he could stop me.

"You can't stay here all day." Annie said, watching as I took a long drink from a bottle of water. "Just because Brad won't talk to you..." She trailed off when I glared at her.

"Did you come out here to tease me?" I muttered, looking off into the distance. "I'm not in the mood to put up with your crap."

"Geeze someone has an attitude. I came here because NIck and Rhonda thought you needed someone to talk to but if you're going to be like that." Annie replied, heading towards the open doorway until she heard a sniff. "Look why are you letting him get to you?"

"I like him but he doesn't give a crap about me." I coughed, wiping my eyes so Annie couldn't see my tears. "I lost everything in Los Perdidos and I still have nothing. Maybe I should have let the virus kill me. Then maybe I wouldn't have to feel anything."

"Hey don't say shit like that!" Annie shouted and my head jerked up. "You're not the first to lose someone you care about so don't say things like that." She added a little quieter.

"But you have Nick, what the hell do I have?" I snapped at her, not knowing that Brad was standing just outside the open doorway listening to every word. "A dead foster family and a jerk who doesn't care."

After a while Annie left me alone and with nowhere else to be I stayed on the balcony until it started to get dark. I quickly hurried inside, mentally scolding myself for being afraid of the dark. But after seeing all those zombies turn even more aggressive when the sun went down still haunted me, their eyes glowing red.

Before I had time to react I walked straight into Brad, the former agent stepping out of his room. I recovered quickly, my eyes narrowed at him before he could speak but as I tried to walk away he grabbed my arm. "Bridget, I just want to talk." He said, tightening his grip on my arm when I continued to glare at him.

"About what exactly? That black box Kane left you with?" I asked. He shook his head and that made me a little curious; despite my best judgment I followed him into his room. After he closed the door, Brad turned to me as I leant against the wall. "So spill; what do you want with me?"

"First I want to tell you why I've been so caught up with finding answers about the outbreak and the malfunctioning chips. I wanted to help people and when Nick told me the ZDC were murdering survivors I didn't want to believe him. But this was all General Hemlock's doing." Brad said and I snorted, knowing that already. "Yes you know that part. The thing is now that I'm not a ZDC agent anymore I didn't know what to do with myself. That's why I've been so...distant to you."

"I thought you hated me or something! I've lost everyone and when you were being so cold to me..." I trailed off, my eyes on the floor and my hands clenched together. "I couldn't take it if you, of all people, gave me the cold shoulder." I finished, just knowing my cheeks were bright red.

"You were worried about me?" Brad asked and I coughed, not trusting my mouth to make a fool of me further. "I appreciate that, Bridget."

Now that we were friends again I suggested that he took a break and after agreeing with me we found ourselves sitting on opposite ends of the couch. I kept glancing at him as he took sips from a water bottle, one of many supplies given to us both the remaining members of the ZDC. Every time I caught his eyes he gave me a quick smile and I returned it, still struggling with what Annie had said to me earlier that day.

_You have the hots for that ZDC agent don't you?_

I knew thinking about something else would get my mind off of that conversation but my mind had other ideas wandering back to my first meeting; me, barely conscious from the zombie infection tearing through my body and then the quick jab of the Zombrex syringe. My first meeting with Brad Park, who saved my life and had stayed to protect me when everyone else had left.

"Is something wrong, Bridget?" Brad's voice woke me from my thoughts and I turned to see him staring at me. I coughed, hoping like hell my cheeks weren't red as I shook my head. "Then why were you staring at me like that?"

"I was staring at you? Sorry just thinking about how we met. Seems like another lifetime ago." I answered, grateful that it was kind of the truth.

"I'm sorry about your foster family." Brad said, out the blue and I swallowed the image of their bodies in my head. "Oh...hell." He muttered, seeing me tear up. Without thinking about it, Brad climbed to his feet and before I knew it he was sitting beside me.

As I started to sniff, fresh tears leaking from my eyes he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Burying my face in his shirt I sobbed, not even reacting when he hugged me.

I woke sometime later to find a blanket covering me, just my head poking out. Too tired to move I lay there, eyes staring to close until I felt someone rubbing the top of my hair.

_Who's doing that?_

"I know I saved her from turning into one of those zombies but still...it makes no sense that she worries about me." Brad whispered, gently running his hand through my hair.

"That's because Bridget has a crush on you." Annie answered, walking into the room and Brad's hand froze. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"What are you talking about?" Brad asked, looking down at me. "She never said anything to me."

"Bridget's too scared to tell you. You could ask her yourself." Annie replied, pointing as I opened my eyes. "See ya." She added, leaving the room with a tiny smile on her face.

"Is that true, Bridget?" Brad asked, moving back so I could sit up. Wrapping the blanket around myself I tried to think of a lie, anything that would work. But he just keep staring at me and I chewed my lip, my mind refusing to help. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped.

"Alright it's true!" I finally shouted at him and he flinched from the sudden outburst. "Look I was just following you because you saved me...at first anyway. Now...I have no idea why I should care." I muttered, not worried if I was blushing or that Brad hadn't said a word since my outburst.

Eventually I tightened my grip on the blanket and that's when Brad finally reacted to my confession. He moved close and our noses brushed, my eyes looked down as my face burned. "That wasn't supposed to happen." I heard Brad muttering before he cupped my chin, this time finding my lips with his own.

Lying back on the couch I groaned into Brad's mouth as he kissed me harder, his hand slipping up the back of my shirt. I jerked then, eyes briefly closing as his open palm rubbed the base of my spine. Feeling me press against his body, Brad paused.

"Is something wrong?" Brad asked, eyes on mine to see my face flush. "If I'm doing something wrong just let me know."

"Nothing like that. I just...like being touched there." I answered and he actually smiled, his fingers slipping up the back of my top. Then I groaned, eyes scrunched shut as he ran his fingernails up and down my back. "Oh...god that feels nice." I groaned and I heard a faint chuckle before his lips found mine again. Brad slowly rubbed circles around the bare skin of my back, his other hand resting on my backside. As our tongues touched, his own groans soon reached my ears. That and his tongue as he raised himself up on his elbows and I gasped, feeling his warm tongue dart into my right ear.

"You should have told me sooner." Brad whispered, lightly blowing into my ear which sent a shiver through my spine.

"We were in constant danger and I didn't want to distract you. That could have gotten us killed." I mumbled, sitting up when he did.

"I understand that. But now we're not in any danger..." Brad trailed off when my lips brushed his chin. "Well you get the idea." He added, pushing me back against the couch. But just as I grabbed the hem of his shirt and his hands slipped under my t-shirt we both heard voices.

"You know maybe you two should do that somewhere else. Unless you want an audience..not my thing but whatever." Gary said, walking into the living room hand in hand with Rhonda who laughed as we quickly moved apart.

"Bridget, how did it go with Brad?" Annie asked and I jumped, my head turning to see her standing in the doorway. "Take it easy."

"Please don't sneak up on me, okay? A little jumpy right now." I replied, resting my head against the back of the couch. "It went okay but...I dunno. Maybe it's a little too soon to be thinking of a relationship."

"If what Gary and Rhonda said was true you two were getting pretty close." Annie answered and I sighed, rubbing my face with an open palm. "The look on your face right now. Anyway I'm heading to bed so maybe you should too." She added, turning and I grinned.

"I wonder if Brad wants some company?" I joked and she laughed, raising a fist before she headed back to her room. "I can't believe I'm actually considering it." I muttered, shaking my head.

But once I did return to my room I found myself unable to sleep, tossing and turning. "Oh for crying out loud." I muttered, frustrated as I lay on my bed (really just a mattress and blanket) staring up at the ceiling. "This really sucks. First Brad ditches me now I keep seeing zombies every time I close my eyes."

Unable to sleep I decided to take a walk around the building, which hopefully would make me feel sleepy. I had just left my room, quietly closing the door when I heard footsteps. "Bridget, what are you doing up at this hour?" Brad asked, yawning as he stood in the doorway of his room. The instant he saw my shoulders quivering he stared. "Something's wrong isn't it?"

"I'd better get back to bed, sorry to wake you." I muttered, trying in vain to keep a quiver out of my voice. Brad just sighed, moving away from the door before he waved his hand towards the room. "Um...I don't want to bother you."

"Come in, Bridget. I could use the company." Brad answered and I nodded, walking through the doorway without a second thought. It wasn't until Brad closed the door, moving back to his own bed that it finally occurred to me that I was in his room. Seeing my eyes widened he just laughed, heading for his bed. "I'll sleep on the floor if you're uncomfortable." He offered but I shook my head, moving to the left side of the bed.

"No, it's okay. Nerves a little shot right now." I said, fists clenching and unclenching. Quickly I climbed onto the left side of the bed, curling into myself into a ball. With his eyes on me, Brad sat on the right side. Lying with his back facing me, he closed his eyes.

"It's okay, Bridget. Just try and get some sleep." Brad whispered, his breathing soon slowing. I closed my eyes, hoping I would soon doze off. At some point I must have because I started to dream about my parents in Los Perdidos, this time finding them safe. Only for the dream to turn into a nightmare, their eyes glowing red and as I started to back away they reached for me with hands that had began to rot, blood dripping from their mouths as they groaned.

I screamed, my eyes flying open to find myself still in Brad's room. As I sat up, shoulders shaking he cracked open one eye. "Bridget?" He mumbled, looking half-asleep.

"I'm okay. Go back to sleep." I whispered, arms around myself as I rocked back and forth. Seeing this, Brad sat and I jumped when he set his hand on my right shoulder. "It's just me." He answered and I tried to smile, my bottom lip quivering.

Suddenly I found myself being held, Brad's arms tight around me as I shivered. "Shh...it was just a dream." He muttered but I really didn't believe that, still shivering violently.

Somewhere along the line I fell asleep despite the dream, waking to find myself lying against Brad. One arm loosely drapped over me, he was still fast asleep and I smiled. For a few minutes I lay beside him, enjoying the quiet.

_He looks so peaceful right now and can't believe we're staying in the same room. I mean, he actually invited me in just because I'm a nervous wreak...and that sounds so dumb in my head. I wonder what he's going to do now that's he's left the ZDC?_

As I watched him sleep I couldn't resist leaning over, casually stroking his forehead with my fingers. I leant in close, my lips brushing his forehead only to see his eyes open focusing on mine. "Oops?"

"For the record I was awake the entire time." Brad whispered, raising himself up by his elbows. He had only just leant in when we both heard a quiet beeping and I looked down at my watch. "I think it's time for your Zombrex dose." He pointed out and I sighed, taking the syringe from my pocket. When I hesitated he frowned. "Do you hate needles?"

"Yeah, ever since I was little." I muttered, steeling myself only to feel Brad's hand on my own. "What are you doing?" I asked as he took the syringe from me, pulling off the cap before he pressed the syringe against my bare arm and I gasped. It hurt for a few seconds then the pain dulled as he dropped the empty syringe on the table.

"Did that hurt you?" Brad asked and I quickly shook my head. "But your face is all flushed...wait, did you enjoy that?" He asked, a tiny smile curling his lips as I sat back.

"Not in the least." I muttered, trying not to move when I felt his hand resting on the base of my spine. "Well...maybe it hurts a little less when you're doing it." I admitted and his smile grew.

"Until we have a cure made you'll just have to get used to the injections." Brad said and I snorted, trying hard not to react when he started to rub my spine. "Probably time for mine." He added, only to hear a beep and I giggled.

"Guess it is. Your turn, Brad." I said, taking the syringe from his hand and he rolled his eyes at me. "Fair's fair." I added, taking the cap off. Taking hold of his shirt, I slipped the arm up slightly before I pushed the syringe against his bicep. He winced as I gave him the dose, setting the empty syringe on the table beside mine. "Whoa...feel a little light-headed right now." I muttered, looking at the mark from the needle.

"It happens sometimes." Brad told me as I lay my head on the mattress, not even thinking about the fact we were sleeping in the same room.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke before Brad the very next day, my stomach growling the second I tried to drift back to sleep. With a sigh, I left Brad's room in search of breakfast, which ended up consisting of a glass of orange juice and an apple. A little disappointing but the ZDC did have a lot of survivors to feed so it would have to do until we were free to leave.

Finishing my meal I waited for Brad to wake up, glancing down at my clothes. That was when the smell of dried blood and rancid meat hit me and I cringed.

"Okay, maybe I should take a shower first because I smell really bad. I'm surprised Brad put up with me for this long." I muttered to myself, cringing from the smell of blood and sweat. It took me a while to find the bathroom, a little longer to find a clean pair of clothes that didn't look too loose on me. I returned to the bathroom only to find it already occupied, someone very familiar with their back facing me and their shirt off.

"Is someone there?" Brad called out, turning his head and I blinked cheeks burning at the sight of the former ZDC agent in just his boxers. "Oh...hey." He muttered as I stared at him, eyes wide.

"S..sorry! I didn't mean to...I was going to take a shower and I didn't think to knock!" I blabbed, backing up towards the door as Brad stared back. After the longest minute of my life he started walking towards me and I moved back further until my back hit the door. "I should probably go now." I mumbled, feeling my heart beating faster the closer Brad moved until he was standing slightly over me.

"Bridget." Brad whispered, his hand reaching around my head. At the same time his mouth moved to mine, his lips brushing mine. Once the shock wore off I started to kiss him back feeling his palm pressing against the back of my neck. After a slight hesitation I opened my mouth a little, just to see Brad's reaction then I groaned into his mouth when Brad's tongue slipped into mine. We came up air after what felt like a full minute, a tiny smile on his lips.

"You were more interested in that black box and that made me think...you were sick of me. I mean we spent days trapped in Los Perdidos and I thought that now we're safe you wouldn't have an reason to see me again." I explained, eyes welling. "I lost the only two people who gave a crap about me and when you stopped talking to me...I thought maybe I should have let the virus kill me. Then I wouldn't have to feel anything." I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Don't you dare say that, Bridget!" Brad shouted, instantly regretting it when he saw me flinch. Before I could stop them I could feel tears leaking from my eyes and he frowned. "Hey I didn't mean to..."

"Then why make me feel even worse? Enjoy your shower, 'Agent' Park." I snapped, shoving past him as I headed towards the bathroom door. I made it to my bedroom just as I started to sob, shutting the door before I leant against it. Sliding to the floor I buried my face in my hands, crying out for my dead parents.

It seemed like hours before I woke, finding myself curled on the floor of my makeshift bedroom.

"Huh...what am I doing here?" I mumbled, rubbing at my eyes as I struggled to work out why I had been sleeping on the floor. After spending a full minute racking my brain I climbed to my feet, rubbing my aching legs as I tried to decide what to do next. My stomach decided that for me and I growled back at it, not wanting to venture from the safety of my room.

_I am not going out there. Not after Brad shouted at me, made me think I was an idiot._

But I couldn't handle being stuck inside, hungry and now thirsty. Finally I opened the door, tensing in the doorway before I started for the kitchen. Finding the kitchen empty of people I quickly grabbed a can of soda before I grabbed the fridge door, opening it as quietly as possible. Not quietly enough apparently as I shoved it closed after getting my hands on a sandwich wrapped in tinfoil.

"Bridget." A voice said behind me and I yelped, dropping the sandwich on the floor before I spun around to find Brad holding his hands up. "Calm down."

"Will you stop sneaking up on me?" I growled, bending to retrieve it as Brad watched on, grimacing when I started to unwrap the tinfoil. "Three second rule." I said, eating the sandwich in front of Brad. Ignoring him for the moment I scrunched the tinfoil into a ball, lobbing it into a bin.

"That doesn't actually...never mind. Look I just came to talk." Brad explained, following at my heels as I started to walk back to my room. "Will you slow down?"

"Why would I do that? So you can yell at me again?" I asked, crossing the hall to my room. Behind me I heard a frustrated growl and I grinned, slightly happy at making the ZDC agent mad.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. You kept saying you wanted to kill yourself and I lost it." Brad answered as we reached my room and I spun around, glaring at him.

"I didn't say that! Stop putting words in my mouth, Brad." I snapped, gripping the doorknob so tightly my knuckles turned white. "Look, all I said was I should have let the virus kill me. That meant I wouldn't take Zombrex. I mean, what's the point when everyone who cares about you is dead?" I whispered, biting my lip. Pulling the door open I started to walk through the doorway only to felt a hand reach out, gripping my shoulder. "What?"

"I care, Bridget." Brad muttered, pushing me through the door before he shut it behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter changes into an M rating only due to a sex scene.

"Okay when did I invite you in?" I told him, leaning against my bed with my arms crossed.

"I came in here because I just want to explain why I've been..." Brad trailed off for a moment, thinking so I decided to speed him along.

"A pain in the arse? A jerk to me?" I supplied and he shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips. "Take your pick because I have more."

"That's not exactly fair since I've been working day and night on a cure. You know that, Bridget." Brad sighed and I nodded, waving my hand for him to continue. "The ZDC took a blood sample from Nick Ramos to figure out how to mass produce a cure for the parasite that turns people into zombies. Which means we no longer would need Zombrex...hell, the entire world would be cured."

"Yeah I know that much, Brad. Only you left out the part where I lost my whole family so what help is that to me?" I replied, sitting heavily as he watched.

"Bridget, I want to help you." Brad said, moving towards the bed and I sighed. Holding the can of soda between my fingers I fiddled with it, staring at it as Brad sat beside me.

"Even if I'm cured it won't bring my family back." I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I wasn't lying when I said I care about you, Bridget." Brad told me, setting his hand over mine and I raised my head. "I thought kissing you would give you a clue."

"Maybe but your atittude towards me since then makes me think that was a one-off." I answered, taking a sip from my soda. While I was distracted Brad leant in and my eyes widened as I felt his warm lips on my own. I sat there, not reacting when the kiss ended.

"No, it wasn't." Brad told me, giving my hand a squeeze as I sat there in shock. "By the way I prefer lemonade." He added, taking the can from me when my hands started shaking, my eyes looking directly into his. "Now are you ready to work this out?" He asked, pushing me onto the bed.

I was all for working on our relationship, especially when Brad's right hand slipped under my shirt. As he gently scratched my spine his mouth closed over mine, kissing me as his other hand grasped the blanket under me. I arched my back and Brad broke off the kiss, actually chuckling. "Hey why are you laughing?" I asked and he grinned, digging his fingernails into the base of my spine. A low groan emerged from my throat earning myself another laugh from Brad as he stared down at me. "Oh shut up. I can't help it." I grumbled, pushing him over before I sat up.

"What's wrong?" Brad asked, sitting up and I sniffed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"In case you haven't noticed I kind of...smell." I replied, cheeks red as he raised an eyebrow. "Hello, I'm still covered in zombie blood and guts or did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget." Brad answered, wrinkling his nose as I climbed from the bed. "I was just being polite."

"You can say it, Brad. I do smell really bad. Time for a shower...oh and that nose thing you're doing is kind of cute." I said, heading towards the door. Once I reached the door I turned around, smiling as Brad just stared at me from the bed. "You know you can join me if you want." I added, giving him a quick grin before I opened the door. As I headed for the bathroom I smiled to myself, hearing hurried footsteps not far behind me.

It wasn't until I entered the bathroom with Brad just behind me that I realized that maybe this wasn't a good idea. "I think we've run into a problem." I said to Brad who raised his eyebrows at me, hands on the hem of his shirt. "I don't actually have any clothes to change into." I told him and he just grinned, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Already taken care of, Bridget." Brad answered, getting a blank stare in response. Shaking his head at me, Brad pointed to a box sitting near the wall. With a shrug I headed over to the box, opening it to find an assortment of clothes. "The ZDC did supply us with everything we would need while we're under quarantine. That includes clothing, food and a few other things."

"Awesome." I whispered, digging through the box to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After a closer check I realized they were a size too small for me. "Oh well. Guess they'll have to do for now." I muttered, setting them aside as I went through the box a little more. It wasn't until I pulled out a small box that I stared, cheeks red once I read the label.

"Bridget, are you taking a shower or what?" Brad called out, standing inside the shower with the curtain wrapped around his lower half.

"Why are there condoms in here?" I asked, straightening and he shrugged. "Brad, seriously?"

"Okay, well the ZDC thought that since there are so many people living here together it was a good idea to have enough medical supplies for everyone." Brad explained as I headed over to him, setting the condoms on the sink before I started to strip pulling my t-shirt over my head.

"The ZDC or just you?" I asked, giving him a quick smile when he actually blushed. "Well it is a good idea." I added, slipping my underwear off and he blinked as I stretched. "Like what you see?" I teased as he held open the shower curtain and he nodded, not saying a word.

Standing under the hot running water I sighed, tilting my head back as I rinsed my face. "Man I never thought taking a shower would be this great. Even if we're stuck here for a week at least there's running water." I said, pausing when I felt Brad tapping me on the shoulder. Once I turned around I saw him holding a shampoo bottle.

"Do you want me to wash your back? It might make you feel better." He offered, looking a little red-faced and I nodded at him. Turning back, I cleaned my face of any blood and sweat as he applied the shampoo to my back. As gently as possible he slowly ran his open palms across my back and I couldn't help noticing his chest pressing against me. After a pause Brad reached up and I could feel his hands running through my hair and scalp. "Feels a lot better now, huh?" He asked and I turned my head slightly, giving him a grin.

"Yeah it does. Thanks for taking care of me." I muttered and he grinned. With my back turned I didn't see him step towards me though I did feel his lips brush a kiss on the back of my neck. "Ohh...that feels nice." I groaned, his lips sending a shiver through my body. Hearing that Brad kissed my shoulder next, his arms encircling my waist. When his lower half came into contact with my backside I shuddered and he paused, his eyes searching my face. "Keep doing that." I begged and he gave me a tiny smile.

"I think I will." Brad whispered, lightly licking the tip of my earlobe. I let out a low groan as he nipped my ear, giving it a flick with his tongue before he started to tongue my ear. With each thrust of his tongue I could feel his groin pressing against mine, his obvious erection brushing my backside.

"Didn't...know you were this excited to...see me." I moaned, Brad's tongue leaving my ear before he licked my throat. "I'm learning a few new things about you, Agent Park."

"I think now would be a good time to admit I'm enjoying this." Brad panted, kissing me hard. As we kissed, Brad's hand moved from my chin and I jerked as he touched my breast. "You like that huh?" He asked, giving my nipple a tug and I groaned pressing against his erection.

"Of course I do." I groaned, arching into his touch as he teased my breasts. "And I bet you like this." I added, rubbing my backside against his groin. That earned me a loud moan and I giggled, feeling him rubbing my nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

"Who wouldn't, Bridget?" Brad whispered, groaning a little as he ran his hand down my belly. He started to run just the tips of his fingers across my belly and as his hand moved further down I tensed, a shudder flowing through me. "We don't have to go any further if you don't want to." He told me and I turned my head slightly.

"No, it's okay." I whispered, taking a deep breath before I reached down and Brad gasped as I slowly grasped his arousal in one hand. "I know how this is supposed to go but I've never actually...you know." I admitted, cheeks flushed and he nodded. Brad moved forward, taking my hand and we both groaned as he started to guide himself in. "W..wait stop. It hurts." I whimpered, biting my lower lip as he stepped back.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Brad whsipered but I hurriedly shook my head, gently releasing him before I stepped from the shower. Confused, Brad peered out only to see me return with a foil packet in one hand. "Oh right."

"Better safe than sorry, Agent Park." I grinned, opening it before I handed it to Brad. Carefully he slipped it on as I stepped in front of him, my back facing his chest. "Just...take it slow okay?" I asked and he nodded, not that I could see his face though I could feel his warm hands resting on my backside.

When Brad guided himself in I let out a moan, the pain sudden but once he was in we both let out a groan. Panting heavily I pressed my palms onto the shower tiles. "Ready?" Brad asked, trying to control his breathing and I managed a nod.

He arched his hips towards mine, a quick thrust and I moaned, jolts of pleasure flowing through my belly. Taking his time Brad reached around, cupping my right breast. As he squeezed it he thrust into me again, being patient as I worked out a rhythum. His hand left my breast soon after, his fingernails scratching along my spine and I jerked.

"Brad, keep doing that. Don't know why I like that." I panted, liking the way his fingernails dug in. He grinned, breathing hard before he thrust deeper and I moaned his name the sound of our heavy breathing and the slap of flesh against flesh loud in that bathroom.

Taking his time Brad nipped at my shoulders and back, his hands moving towards my backside. He gripped my cheeks, his thrusts coming fast and when he drove himself deeper I cried out. Shuddering I arched my back, begging him to keep going. I couldn't understand his words but I could feel his body moving faster, a warm feeling flowing through my belly and it grew until I couldn't breathe.

The feeling grew until I couldn't see straight, my own groans filling my ears as my climax hit something I'd only read about.

Covering my hands with his own, Brad let out a cry as he released. Panting, he turned me around so I facing him and without a word I rested my head on his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Untangling myself from Brad's arms, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Stepping from the shower I headed towards the box containing the jeans and t-shirt I'd set aside. As I knelt I heard a low whistle and I turned my head, Brad grinning back at me as he stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Very funny, Brad. Are you going to get dressed or do you prefer walking around naked? I mean I don't mind but all the other survivors might." I asked, pulling the jeans on before I reached for the t-shirt. Pulling it over my head I didn't see Brad walk over until he knelt, reaching into the cardboard box for some clean clothes. "Before you ask I couldn't find any underwear. Guess I'm going commando." I told him and he sighed. After rummaging through the box for several minutes Brad settled on a pair of jeans and a very bright hawaian shirt with pink flowers on it. When he held it up I burst into a fit of giggles as he frowned at it.

"Hey it's the only one in my size." Brad protested, a tiny smile on his lips as he pulled it on over his head. Standing he carefully slid the pants on next and I grinned, giving the ZDC agent a good whack on the backside with my palm.

"Sorry couldn't resist. Not sure what the other survivors are gonna make of that shirt, Brad." I replied, standing and he rolled his eyes at me.

"It's not that bad is it?" Brad asked and I chewed my bottom lip, trying to think of an answer. "You know you're really not helping." He muttered and I shrugged, heading towards the door before I paused.

"I've been thinking. What happens once the ZDC create a cure? Don't they need to test it first, to see if it works?" I asked and Brad nodded, stepping past me to open the door.

"We'll need to test it on someone first." Brad explained as I moved through the doorway. "Not sure who though." He added, closing the door quietly behind us.

"You could test it on me, Brad. If that's okay with you and the ZDC of course." I replied. stopping in the middle of the hallway when he stared at me. "Geeze you don't have to stare at me like that." I muttered, feeling just a little awkward until he shook his head.

"You know that's twice in the past few days you've surprised me like this. I have to say I'm impressed." Brad answered after a long pause and I grinned at him, cheeks a little red as we continued towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later we made our way into the lounge, both grabbing a bottle of water and an apple each. Sitting on the lounge I sighed, resting my head as Brad took a sip from his bottle. I took a bite of my apple, chewing as I thought about being cured.

_It would be nice not having to take a shot everyday. Still I wonder how they'll test the cure? Maybe a bloodtest?_

Brad must have noticed my hands shaking because I felt him reach over, covering my hands with one of his own. "Don't worry, Bridget. William will just take a blood sample from you and use it to test the cure." He told me as I took a breath. "I'll be there too. Don't forget I'm infected too." He said and I shuddered, thinking about the way he cut his own Zombrex chip out.

"That must have hurt." I said and he blinked, eyebrow raised until I swallowed. "You know...cutting the chip out. Does it still hurt?" I asked, watching as he set down his bottle of water. "Sorry, shouldn't have mentioned that huh?" I mumbled when Brad lifted his hand, resting it on the bandage wrapped around his neck.

"It was really painful but it needed to be done." Brad answered and I grimaced when he rubbed the bandage. "Is something wrong, Bridget?"

"If it wasn't for General Hemlock you wouldn't have a scar." I complained, my food forgotten as I stared at the floor. "I would still have a family. Fuck, this sucks." I snapped, eyes narrowed at the floor.

"Do you have somewhere to stay after we're cleared to leave?" Brad asked and I shook my head, struggling to work out what to do next. "Maybe after you give that blood sample we can work on finding you a place to stay." He suggested and I raised my head, eyes leaking tears.

"I'm being a little emotional aren't I?" I sighed, wiping my eyes with my palm. "I wonder if I can find an apartment somewhere. Of course I'll have to get a job and...well that's going to have to wait until I create that cure. The ZDC of course not me." I said, not really sure why I was babbling. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Brad wouldn't stop staring at me, his lips curled into a smile. Or that his hands were now covering my own.

The very next day I sat on an office chair, supplied by the ZDC of course. Standing at my side were Brad and Nick, the latter with a bandage wrapped around his left arm. "Just keep still, Bridget. This will only take a few seconds." William told me and I swallowed, feeling a little self-conscious as my hands started to shake.

Without a second thought, Brad took my right hand in his and I looked up to see him smiling at me. "Just take it easy." He told me and I nodded, not caring if anyone noticed me staring at Brad. I felt the prick of a needle, making me flinch. I don't remember much after that, waking to find Brad hovering over me.

"I fainted again didn't I?" I muttered and Brad cracked a smile. "Why do I keep doing that? God I'm weak."

"I believe you mentioned something about having a fear of needles?" Brad asked, looking at me as I struggled to sit. "Here." He said, handing me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I said, taking a sip from the bottle. Swallowing, I raised my head. "So how is the cure going?"

"It's only been a few hours, Bridget. The ZDC need a little more time." Brad chuckled and I blinked, taking another drink from my water to hide a blush. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I watched as Brad fiddled with the water bottle in his hands.

"Okay we need to find you another set of clothes. That shirt does not suit you at all." I said and he lifted his head, eyes wide as I giggled. "I mean the jeans I can deal with but that shirt...looks like something Gary would wear."

"You're lucky I dont mention the fact you're not wearing any..." Brad started until I quickly dived forward, clamping a hand over his mouth. Or at least I tried to, ending up facedown on the blanket inches from Brad's lap. Looking down at me, Brad couldn't help a smile. "I'm guessing you were trying to shut me up?" He asked as I sat, eyes narrowed at his face.

"Of course I was! Don't go around saying I'm not wearing underwear." I growled but Brad just laughed, moving so fast I let out a yelp. "Hey that was not funny." I muttered, staring up at him as he leaned over me.

"That wasn't what I was aiming for, Bridget." Brad answered, his lips pressing against my own before I could think of a retort. I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. His hand slipped under my shirt and I arched my back, moaning as he scratched my spine.

It wasn't until Brad started to slide my shirt up that we both heard voices and Brad turned his head to see an older man with spiked blond hair and a beard staring at us. "Ever heard of knocking, asshole?" I yelled, quickly pulling my shirt down as Brad sat up. Glaring at the stranger I opened my mouth, about to unleash a few choice words when Annie and Nick hurried into the doorway.

"Calm down, Bridget. Dad, knock next time." Annie said and the man blinked as I sat, sitting beside Brad who was now glaring at our intruder. "Guys this is my dad, Chuck." Annie said to us this time, giving me a grin when I crossed my arms.

"It would have been better to meet in the lounge room, not the bedroom." I pointed out, climbing from the bed and Annie just laughed. Chuck, Nick and Annie left for the lounge room as Brad stared at me with his eyebrows raised. "I know they're a pain but we're stuck with them until the ZDC gives us the all-clear." I told Brad, who gave me a nod.

"This is going to be a long few days." Brad sighed and I giggled, holding out my hand for his. He took it, pulling me towards him before I could lead him into the hallway. "Just so you know; I blame you for this." He muttered, giving me a quick kiss.

"But I...oh never mind. Come on, Agent Park." I laughed, making my way into the hallway with a slightly amused ZDC agent in tow.

After a quick introduction I learnt that Chuck Green was Annie's (or Katey's) missing father. The same Chuck Green who survived the Fortune City outbreak which made him pretty impressive in my book. Well, him and Frank West the hero (apparently) of Willamette. That's what he always claimed anyway but I had yet to meet him.

Working for Chuck, Gary had spent a good amount of time searching for Annie. Long story short we all managed to escape Los Perdidos thanks to both Brad and Nick. It was nice to see Annie reunited with her father but I noticed that Chuck and Nick didn't really hit it off. Not surprising since he found out that Nick and Annie were a couple. Even though I was enjoying seeing Nick and Annie looking a little uncomfortable with Chuck around, I felt a little jealous that I was without my birth or adopted parents.

Something I would eventually have to come to terms with in the future.

**Several months later...**

It had been many months since the Los Perdidos outbreak. A few things had changed since then; important things like the cure for the zombie parasite for one. Since Nick Ramos' immunity had been discovered by Isabella Keys, a cure had been created by the ZDC. Now with the world immune, no one had to take daily Zombrex to stay human for another day. Which was good news especially for me and my boyfriend, Brad Park.

Ever since the Los Perdidos incident (as I liked to call it) we had become pretty close. I was enjoying helping him since he rejoined the ZDC though the one bedroom apartment we shared was kind of crowded. Not that I minded, especially since we shared the bedroom.

Originally we had started living in apartments one floor from each other but that changed quickly after the first night.

"Aggh! Stay away from me!" I screamed, eyes flying open to find myself alone. Shaking I lay there, blankets tangled around my legs before I heard hurried footsteps. Grabbing the baseball bat lying at the foot of my bed I gripped it tight, letting out a shriek as someone yanked open the door to my bedroom.

"Bridget, what happened?!" Brad shouted, wearing only a pair of dark blue boxer shorts and with a handgun clutched in his right hand. At any other time the sight would have had me laughing but the shock of my nightmare and his sudden appearance made me sob. Quickly setting the handgun down on the desk beside my bed, Brad sat beside me and I reached for him. Without a pause he pulled me into his arms, holding me as I tried to shake off the nightmare. "It's the same one isn't it?" He asked and I sniffed, nodding my head slightly.

"Yeah. I keep seeing Los Perdidos in flames and every time I run from the zombies they always catch me just before I reach you, tearing me apart. I know it's just a dream but..." I trailed off when Brad hugged me tighter. Just having him made me feel a little better and I soon started to doze, not seeing him give me a tiny smile. Finding him gone early the next morning left me a little sad until I read the note he'd left me, telling me to call if I needed him again. Which I did once the nightmare returned the very next night, leaving me shaken and crying. I felt awful when I noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the price he paid looking after me.

So on the third night I resolved to not let the nightmare affect me, choosing to take a sleeping pill instead. Unfortunately it worked too well and I woke late in the day, a dozen messages and just as many missed calls from Brad. Picking up the phone I dialled his number and after the second ring he picked up.

"Brad, what's wrong?" I whispered and I heard him sigh on the other end, making me chew my lip.

"I've been trying to call you for hours. What happened?" Brad asked and I paused as I tried to think up a convincing lie.

"I took a sleeping pill, just one to help me sleep. But I guess it worked too well." I sighed, fiddling with the edge of the blanket. When Brad didn't answer I stared at the blanket, worried. "Brad, are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. I was just worried when I tried to call you and you didn't answer. I know you're a sound sleeper but...look is it alright if I come to your apartment? We need to talk." He answered and I froze, my stomach dropping so fast as I gripped my phone.

"Oh okay. I'll be there." I told him, hearing him hang up before the phone slipped from my fingers.

_What if he wants to break up? I know I've been a pain since I started having that stupid dream but I didn't think it was enough to..._

I sat there, feeling my hands shaking until I heard a knock at my front door. Quickly climbing from the bed I hurried to the front of my apartment, opening the door to find Brad standing there. Dressed in his usual blue jacket, ZDC emblem on his left sleeve, and a pair of jeans he gave me a quick smile. Seeing me staring at him he blinked and I quickly moved back to let him into the apartment.

"Before you say anything I'm sorry I kept you awake with my stupid nightmares. I should have taken the sleeping pill sooner but I didn't think about it until I saw how tired you were." I said so quickly I had to take a breath. Holding up one hand Brad shook his head at me. "Please don't break up with me."

"When did I say I wanted to...Bridget, look at me." Brad said, cupping my chin when I turned my head fighting back tears. "I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to move in with me? Or I could move in with you?" Brad hurriedly said when I started to sniff, tears running down my cheeks.

"I thought you wanted to break up with me." I sniffed, burying my face in his chest as he slowly blinked in confusion. "Whatever you want to do. Here or there I really don't care." I added, giggling at the rhyhm. His smile growing, Brad kissed my forehead hugging me as I sniffed.

**A few days later...**

"Good morning." I whispered, my arm drapped over Brad's chest. Still half-asleep, he mumbled something. "You're really not a morning person are you?" I said with a tiny smile as he raised himself up by his elbows, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his palm.

"I was up all night going over paperwork while you were sprawled on the bed, snoring." Brad answered and I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm just kidding, Bridget. You don't snore." He added when I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh that's pretty funny since I caught you drooling onto your pillow when I woke this morning." I pointed out and he narrowed his eyes, quickly grabbing my arm before I could move. "I was joking!" I giggled as he pulled me into his arms, tickling me until I couldn't breathe.

"I do not, Bridget." Brad replied, hugging me against his chest as I hiccupped. After a few seconds of staring at me Brad grinned, pressing his lips to my forehead before he pushed me onto the blanket. Lying on my back I smiled as he leant on, our lips barely touching before his mobile started to ring.

"Oh for the love of...had to be this very second didn't it?" I complained, Brad pulling the phone from his jacket pocket and I glared at it. "Can't you just let it go to voice mail?" I begged and he shook his head after glancing at the number.

"It's work. Look I'll make it up to you I promise." Brad said, cringing a little at my narrowed eyes. "Please stop looking at me like that."

"Alright it is work so I can forgive you, just this once anyway." I said, climbing from the bed before I started for the door. "Meet me in the shower in five minutes." I told him, laughing when his cheeks reddened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just letting everyone know I originally was going to write a second, separate story that continues into Dead Rising 4 but instead I ended up making it into one longer story.


	13. Chapter 13

Moving into the bathroom I closed the door behind me, leaning against it for a moment. Then I grinned, moving towards the shower and as I walked I started to strip. Leaving a trail of clothes across the floor, I reached for the taps just as I heard Brad's voice. With a tiny smile on my lips I turned around still wearing my underwear as the door slowly opened to reveal Brad. My smile faded the moment I saw his mobile phone still clutched in his hand and he gave me a tiny head shake.

"Let me guess; you're leaving me on my own again? God when did I start sounding like a whiny girlfriend?" I muttered, chewing my lip as he stared at me. "It's fine, Brad. You don't need my permission to leave for work."

"I appreciate that, Bridget but I just thought you'd like to know. The fact is I was going to ask if you would like to join me." Brad answered and I let out a girly shriek, shocking us both. "I was going to say by helping me with the paperwork. Nothing confidential of course." He added with a quick grin.

"Wow not sure what that was. I get kind of lonely when you're working so I guess I could...oh um..never mind." I told him, feeling my cheeks heat up. Brad started laughing and I snorted, turning my back on him. I shimmied out of my underpants, a tiny smile on my face when I heard Brad's laughter abruptly stop.

"Wow." Brad whispered as I turned my head slightly, slipping my fingers under the straps of my bra. His eyes actually widened when I slipped it off, dropping it casually on the floor while he stared.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to join me, Brad Park?" I asked, stepping into the shower. After a few seconds of standing under the shower I heard a rustling and I giggled as Brad quickly stripped, jumping into the shower behind me. "That has to be some sort of record." I whispered as Brad's arms wrapped around my waist and I turned to face him.

"You just had to wander around naked didn't you?" Brad replied, pushing me back against the wall of the shower.

"Is that a problem for you, Colonel Park?" I asked, getting my answer when his mouth covered my own. Distracted by the kiss I didn't notice Brad's hand moving past my chest, his fingernails lightly scratching my bare skin as they moved lower. It wasn't until I felt his fingers brush between my legs that I gasped, Brad's mouth leaving mine.

"That got your attention." He muttered, a tiny smile emerging when I tightened my grip on his neck my eyes half-closed as I felt the very tip of his finger slip into me. "Just relax, Bridget. We've never done this before." He whispered, gently pushing his finger further and I groaned at the pain.

"Feels really weird." I gasped, Brad's finger slipping from me only to slide back in and this time I groaned a jolt of pleasure making me shudder. "Wow...now that felt good." I leant my head back as Brad smiled, sliding his finger in and out until he could insert a second. I started to pant, moaning as one of Brad's fingers slipped further.

I struggled to breathe, my panting loud as Brad stroked me faster. I closed my eyes trying to slow my hips as they moved in synch with his fingers but when Brad started to run his thumb just inside me I let out a cry, my hips jerking from the strength of my climax. Gasping I pressed my face into Brad's chest and he drapped an arm around my stomach keeping me steady until I could breathe without panting.

"Are you okay, Brdget?" I heard Brad asking me and I raised my head so I was looking directly into his eyes. Seeing my flushed cheeks he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Very alright, Brad." I answered, leaning in to lightly brush my lips against his. While I had him distracted I reached down, towards his groin. He jerked, letting out a startled gasp as my hand came into contact with his erection. "I think it's your turn now." I whispered, lightly licking his earlobe as my hand moved down his shaft. When Brad leant his head back his eyes half closed as I slowly stroked him, I leant in. Feeling a warm tongue invade his right ear Brad shuddered, my other arm wrapping around his waist to keep him in place. While I stroked him, my fingernails gently running along his erection and my lips moving from his ear to his jaw I brought Brad close to his limit, only slowing when he moaned.

"Take it easy, Bridget. Otherwise I may not last much longer." He gasped and I giggled, giving his neck a kiss before I released my grip on his erection. Stepping from the shower I returned soon afterwards with a condom, trying hard not to giggle as Brad struggled to open the packet. I leaned against the cold wall, arching my back as Brad slowly entered me and we both let out a moan. Wrapping his arms around my waist Brad started to move and it didn't take more than a few seconds for me for match his pace, my own pants filling the room.

Half an hour later I sat on the edge of the bathtub with a towel wrapped around my chest watching with interest as Brad dried off. "Well that was a great shower." I said and Brad paused, turning his head to see me grinning at him.

"I can safely say I agree." Brad answered, finishing drying himself before he wrapped the towel tightly around his waist. "Now are you going to get dressed or do you want to show up at the ZDC naked?" He asked and I giggled, rising from the bathtub before I headed towards the sink to grab my clothes.

"Is that an option?" I teased and he laughed, arms crossed as I slipped on a black bra and matching underpants. "Though that might make a few of the guys there a little jealous." I added, sliding on a navy blue shirt followed by my jeans.

"Don't you get any ideas." Brad warned though I could see the trace of a smile on his lips, his back turned as he started to dress. I kept both eyes on him as he dressed in jeans, a white shirt that matched the one he'd been wearing when we first met in Los Perdidos, and a blue jacket with the ZDC logo on it. "So are you ready to get to work?"


	14. Chapter 14

"So what are we doing today? Stopping another outbreak? Going through the files again about Los Perdidos?" I asked, sitting beside Brad in the ZDC van they gave him. He just chuckled keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead and I rolled my eyes, sitting back.

But as the trip progressed I frowned, looking out the window and after a few minutes of staring I turned to my boyfriend. "Not trying to cause trouble or anything but this isn't the way to the ZDC headquarters. I should know since I've travelled back and forth between there and our apartment more times than I can remember." I asked and he turned his head slightly chewing his lower lip. "Uh oh. I don't like that look."

"We're not exactly going to the ZDC. Instead I need to speak to someone about Willamette...Bridget, don't pout." Brad explained as I stared back at him, eyes slightly narrowed and my arms crossed.

"I'm not pouting, Brad. You could have been honest with me and told me that instead of pretending you had to work." I replied, reaching over to give his arm a light tap and he grinned. "Hang on, why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"If I told before would you have agreed to have sex with me?" Brad asked and I shook my head at my boyfriend who just grinned. "Look this is classfied information but I saw something I wasn't supposed to see; a document about Willamette."

"So? That outbreak fifteen years ago." I said, waving a hand in front of my face. When he stared back at me I frowned again. "Alright so what does this have to do with us?"

"We're in our way to talk to someone who knows about Williamette and the original outbreak." Brad told me and I fixed him with a raised eyebrow. "Does the name Frank West mean anything to you?"

"Yeah I do but in case I'm wrong...who is he again?" I replied and Brad turned his head slightly, his eyes widening until he saw the tiny smile on my face. "Like I was serious, Brad. He was the one who broke the story about the outbreak in Willamette of course."

"That's why we're on our way to see him. Now let me concentrate on driving." Brad answered, turning his attention back to the road and I grinned leaning back against the seat. For the next two hours Brad drove in silence leaving me wondering why we needed to talk to Frank and how Brad knew where to find him.

_Frank West's been off the radar for years so how does Colonel Brad Park know his whereabouts?_

I soon grew bored at the silence and I was almost asleep when the car slowed and I turned my head, letting out a yawn as Brad drove into a empty parking lot. "That was the most boring road trip in history." I complained, stretching my aching arms and Brad just rolled his eyes.

Turning off the engine he opened the driver-side door climbing from the vehicle before he headed to my door. "Next time I'm going to talk your ear off." I told Brad as he opened the passenger-side door and he sighed, shaking his head as I climbed out. Looking up at the building I tilted my head back not noticing Brad slipping his phone into his jacket pocket before he stepped towards me, his hand briefly grasping mine before he gave it a squeeze.

"Come on, Bridget. Frank's inside that building but he won't be there forever." Brad said and I nodded returning the hand squeeze before I hurried towards the stairs with Brad not far behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The triumphant return of Frank West...sort of. :)

Moving fast I headed past Brad as soon as we entered the building and despite his protests to wait I found the room where Frank West was supposed to be, a classroom at the very back of the building.

I had only just grasped the doorknob in my right hand when I felt another grasp mine and I looked back slightly to see Brad frowning back at me. "Oh come on. He's not exactly dangerous and besides I survived a zombie apocalypse." I protested as he lifted my hand from the doorknob. Rolling his eyes at the ceiling, Brad waited until I stepped back from the door. Now rolling my eyes at him I waited a little reluctantly for my boyfriend to open the door, trying to hide a grin once I saw the name on the door. "Hank East? Is he kidding?" I whispered.

Once he did I heard a voice I'd only ever heard on television and as Brad fully opened the door I pushed past him, ignoring the frown he gave me to find a familar face.

"Frank West?" Brad asked, stepping through the door after me and Frank West turned around.

"Am I under arrest?" He asked, standing in front of a blackboard and I just shrugged.

"That depends." Brad answered as I looked around the room, a tiny smirk on my face as Frank inched towards the nearest window. I had to fight back a giggling fit as he tried to open the window then, failing that, tried to throw a chair at it. The chair bounced off and I did snort, clamping a hand over my mouth when both men fixed me with a stare.

"Sorry. Carry on guys." I giggled and Brad rubbed a finger across the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway I came here to ask for your assistance. There's been another outbreak in Willamette." Brad explained, pretending not to notice when I stepped over to him. "I only found out because someone passed me a high level report I wasn't supposed to see."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Frank asked and I snorted, causing him to stare at me. "Why is she here?" He asked, nodding towards me as he sat at his desk.

"I have a name you know and it's not 'she'. I'm Bridget." I replied but his attention was already back on Brad and I glared at the so-called 'photojournalist', arms crossed against my chest. Leaning back I waited a little impatiently for Brad to tell him why we needed the jerk's help.

When Brad explained that the Pentagon had covered up the recent outbreak for six weeks that made me pale, remembering my experiences in Los Perdidos and the resulting nightmares. When I bumped a tape dispenser causing it to crash to the floor both men looked at me. Brad sighed, about to scold me when he noticed my shoulders shaking and he frowned. "Bridget?"

"It's nothing." I muttered, glancing towards the door. "Tell him why you're here."

"I'm wondering why Frank West isn't out there covering the story. Instead he's in here teaching a goddam night class." Brad explained, raising his voice and I sighed rubbing my arms.

"I quit. The last time I tried to prove what the military were doing...it didn't end well." Frank snapped, pulling out a flask from his pocket. I snorted when he took a long drink from it storming towards him and he blinked when I snatched it from his hands. "Hey!" He yelled at me only to see me glaring at him.

"For fucks sake! I survived a zombie outbreak with a bite and you don't hear me bawling my eyes out. Grow a pair and try helping someone else besides you for a change." I growled, handing the flask back. I moved back to stand beside Brad who raised an eyebrow at me in suprise and I shrugged. "Couldn't stand his bitching anymore." I told him, earning myself a tiny smile from Brad.

"I thought you'd want to be the one to cover the story. Not let an rookie cover it instead." Brad said and that made Frank stand, looking at him and I grinned despite being annoyed at West. "Here's a photo of your former student, Vicky Chu." Brad said, taking his phone from his pocket before he tapped on the screen with his thumb. After a moment he raised the phone and with a cough, Frank pointed to the screen.

"Wow. I thought you deleted that photo." I giggled as Brad quickly swiped the screen, pretending not to care that he'd shown a photo of himself in just his jeans to Frank West.

Once he found the right photo I shook my head after Frank saw the photo of a woman younger than me hiding behind a wall, a horde of zombies staggering about inches from her. "So are you in or what?" I asked and Frank nodded, watching with a raised eyebrow as Brad quickly pocketed the phone.

**A few hours later...**

"What do you mean I can't come along?" I snapped and Brad let out a breath, pulling on a bullet-proof vest over his shirt before he glanced at me.

"I've already explained why you need to stay at our apartment. It's too dangerous for you to go wandering around in a zombie outbreak. Now I have to leave in an hour and you're staying here." Brad told me and I growled, stomping towards the front door. When I blocked it with my body he frowned at me, trying not to react once he saw my eyes well up. "Bridget, I'll be back in a few days." He protested but I just sniffed.

"Fine, go. Don't expect me to be here when you get back... **if** you get back. Colonel Brad Park thinks he can survive Willamette without me so maybe I should let him go. Don't come crying to me when a zombie bites you again." I whispered, stomping past him with my arms wrapped around me.

Brad looked towards the door then he shook his head, following me when I slumped onto the couch.

"I promise I'll be alright." He whispered, sitting beside me but I forced myself to look at the wall instead. Even feeling his arms wrap around my shoulders couldn't budge me from the couch and Brad softened. "You know it's part of my job to prevent another outbreak like Los Perdidos. They are survivors out there that need my help." He added and I paused, glancing at him to see him staring at me.

"How do you know that? For all we know everyone, maybe even Vicky's dead." I replied and Brad gave me a one-armed shrug, leaning in to kiss the top of my head.

"I have to believe there are people out there who need our help." Brad said and I closed my eyes for a few seconds, opening them before I stared back at my boyfriend.

"You have to promise to come back, no matter what. Promise?" I told Brad and he nodded, giving me a quick kiss before he released me.

I couldn't help following as he walked towards the front door, leaving before I could convince him to stay. After standing there for a minute I returned to the couch.

I thought I could stay put and wait for him but as I heard Brad's car pulled out of the car park I shivered, glancing at the front door again. "Sorry, Brad but I can't just wait here and hope you get back safely. I'm coming after you." I whispered to myself as I climbed to my feet, quickly moving towards the cordless phone. Glancing at the numbers on the post-it note stuck to the fridge I squeezed the phone before I dialled.


	16. Chapter 16

It took a few phone calls before I managed to get through to ZDC. Thankfully I didn't have to come up with an excuse as to why I was calling when the first person to answer was a friend of Brad's.

"Bridget, I can't authorize this. You need to listen to Brad and stay at home." Ray sighed and at the other end I gripped the phone.

"What if something happens to him in Williamette?" I shot back and he sighed into the phone. "If I have to walk all the way there I will. You know I will."

"Bridget, wait a second." Ray quickly said. After a pause he spoke. "Look there's a plane landing in Willamette in the next hour or so. I'll send a car where you are so stay put and it'll get you to that plane. But I still think you should take Brad's advice and stay where you are. After Los Perdidos..."

"Like I'd really let my boyfriend rush into danger. I didn't survive Los Perdidos with him to let him go without me." I answered and on the other end Ray shook his head. After assuring me I would get a lift Ray hung up leaving me listening to an empty dial tone.

_I just hope Ray comes through for me. If he doesn't I don't know what I'll do._

True to his word I heard a car pull up outside the apartment and when I opened the front door I found Ray standing there. "Brad isn't going to like this." He pointed out as I hurried outside, quickly locking the door behind me before I ran over to the car.

"Like I care what Brad thinks, Ray. He's not leaving me alone while he goes to Williamette. We're a team." I told him and he sighed, opening the passenger-side door for me. With a quick smile at him I climbed inside and he shut the door moving to the driver-side as I quickly pulled my seatbelt on. "I won't tell Brad you helped me, Ray so don't worry." I added when he climbed inside the car, quickly pulling on his seatbelt before he started the car.

"Thank goodness. I need my job, Bridget." Ray muttered and I suppressed a giggle afraid he might decide not to give me a lift to Brad's plane. I even stayed silent throughout the trip gripping the armrest instead as I focused my energy on what excuse I was going to use to get myself onto that plane without Brad knowing. Glancing at me for a moment, Ray actually smiled and I frowned at him until he pointed to the backseat. I turned my head slightly and to my surprise I saw a helmet and a jacket with the ZDC logo on the sleeve. "I thought you might need these." He explained as we pulled into a parking lot. In the distance I could hear a low rumble and I blinked, looking through the window to catch a glimpse of a large plane sitting on the tarmac.

"Crap. I'd better go. Thanks for the lift, Ray." I quickly blurted, unclipping my seatbelt before I reached over for the helmet and the jacket. I opened the door, about to jump out before I changed my mind. Ray's ears actually darkened when I kissed his cheek and I giggled, watching as he coughed. "See you soon." I teased, leaping from the car and he blinked as I slammed the door in his face.

I hurried towards the plane, pulling the jacket on over my shirt and jeans. The helmet was a little loose and it kept slipping past forehead so in the end I held it against my cheeks, running as fast as my legs could move.

Once I reached the plane I grabbed the door, sliding it open with some difficulty before I climbed inside. Almost immediately I saw two pairs of eyes staring at me, Franks West and Brad Park sitting on opposite sides of the plane. "Who are you?" Brad asked and I blinked, trying to think of an excuse as his eyes narrowed. "Bridget?" He whispered when I finally reached up, tugging the helmet from my head to reveal my face.

"Of course it's me. Who were you expecting? Nick Ramos?" I tried to joke and he shook his head, rising from his seat before he stepped towards me. "You're mad at me aren't you?" I sighed once he was standing in front of me with his eyes still narrowed.

"You told me you would stay home. Out of danger, Bridget. I thought we agreed it was the best plan." Brad growled and I snorted, crossing my arms against my chest as I glared right on back. With a shake of his head he reached for my shoulder and I stepped back out of range.

"You decided that. I didn't, Brad." I told him and he pointed to the door I'd closed but I shook my head. Frustrated at me Brad reached for my shoulder again only to stumble when the plane jolted.

"Oops. Looks like I'm coming along for the right, Brad." I grinned and he rolled his eyes, nodding to a seat. Trying not to giggle I quickly took a seat, strapping myself in as Frank looked on with a raised eyebrow. Taking his seat Brad glared at me before our attention returned to the trip back to Williamette. But we had only been in the air for a couple of hours when I heard a loud bang and I gripped the straps holding me in place as the plane starting to spin.

"Hold on!" Brad yelled and I glanced at him, my knuckles turning white from holding the straps so tight before the plane started to fall from the sky. I had just enough time to hear the sound of shattering glass before I smacked the back of my head into the plane's inner wall.

I slumped forward already unconscious so I didn't feel the plane come to a sudden and abrupt stop.


	17. Chapter 17

"Frank! Wakey, wakey!" A voice called out as I groaned, the back of my head throbbing. My eyes fluttered open to find myself sprawled on the floor of the helicopter. Shaking my head to clear it only made my head hurt more and when I lifted my hand towards the base of my neck my fingers came away bloody.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Another voice groaned and with my head a little clearer I recognised Frank's voice. It took me a minute or so to will my legs to stay under me but I managed it, staggering towards the door of the helicopter. But when I discovered a large gapping hole instead I paused, my eyes blurring until I rubbed at them and they cleared.

In the time it took me to leave via the new doorway I heard gunfire and I stumbled out to find Frank and Brad firing on a dozen zombies stumbing towards us. Shocked at their entrance I didn't move until Brad turned his head around enough to finally notice me.

"Bridget, get back into that helicopter!" He roared and I actually cringed, even ducking my head when he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'd do as he says, Bridget. He sounds pretty mad at you." Frank answered, the pistol aimed at a male zombie with half his face chewed off. The gun went off and it stumbled forward another step before the zombie fell onto its face, its legs jerking once before it was still.

Growling under my breath I turned back to the helicopter only to stumble back as something lunged for me. Unable to help it I let out a high pitched scream as what was left of the pilot, skin blackened and eyes blank, clawed at my jacket. Gasping I quickly jumped back and he fell onto his face, immediately dragging himself towards my sneakers before his broken nails scratched at my shoes.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him, kicking at his face. My left foot connected with his nose and I cringed as black blood flowed from it. Not even noticing the pilot tried to drag his body towards me and I growled, kicking at him. This time I slipped on his blood and with a yelp I crashed to the floor bumping my head. Dazed I lay there until the pilot groaned, his rotten breath flowing over my face and I took a deep breath.

My scream echoed through the building and just as his teeth snapped towards my face I heard a loud gunshot, a bullet hole appearing between the pilot's eyes. With another groan he fell forward, pinning me to the floor. Gasping, I pushed him away with shaking hands only to feel a strong hand clutch my shoulder and I almost screamed again until I saw Brad's face staring at me.

"It's okay, Bridget." Brad told me, helping me to my feet. Despite the danger of the zombies nearby he hugged me until I managed to stop shaking at how close I'd come to being devoured. "We need to find somewhere safe." He told me and Frank, who headed our way with both eyebrows raised.

"Safe? I doubt it." I muttered, moving away from Brad once I remembered I was supposed to be angry with him. "Where do we go? Hopefully somewhere without an entourage." I added, staring at the zombies stambling towards us.

Frank and I followed Brad at his heels, all three of us watching out for zombies. Thankfully most of them were too badly damaged to move fast and we raced past them only stopping when we came across a hotel. Even with my aching head I made it to the hotel first and as I waited for Brad and Frank to catch up I leant against the door, panting a little.

"Wait up, Bridget!" Brad called and I just rolled my eyes, pushing away from the door before I headed inside leaving him and Frank to follow me this time, ignoring the stare Brad was giving me.

"I think someone's mad at you, man." Frank muttered and I snorted, my attention on a guy waving at us. My legs aching I stumbled towards him and he grinned, his arms moving faster and I weakly waved back. We made it there and he quickly pointed to a pile of firearms lying on the floor.

"Take whatever you need. I'm Connor by the way." He told us and I nodded, trying to ignore how itchy the back of my neck had become.

"Thanks, Connor. So what are you doing here?" I asked him and he pointed to a door in the back. I started towards it but once I grabbed the doorknob I found the door locked and I turned back to him.

"My manager got bit and he locked himself inside. If you can open it that would be awesome." Connor told us as Brad and Frank joined us and I sighed, moving out of the way when Brad headed towards the door.

"If you two can cover me I'll pick the lock." Brad announced and I blinked, staring at him with a slightly open mouth as he knelt in front of the door. I shook my head, a little impressed until I heard a series of groans and I turned around my groan even louder once I saw the horde stumbling into the hotel.

"Oh for fucks sake. Really?" I complained, nearly running towards the firearms as the zombie groaning grew louder and the stench of rotting flesh filled the air making me gag a little.


	18. Chapter 18

Still firing into the zombie horde I paused briefly to reload, the threat of being eaten alive making me forget about my headache. Though as soon as the door clicked open behind us I turned around not noticing the zombie that crawled towards me, pushing itself along on broken fingers its legs missing from the waist down.

The gunshot that made my ears ring forced me to spin around, finally noticing how close the zombie had gotten before its unlife had been ended. Gasping, I stumbled backwards and Frank chuckled as he fired a few more rounds into the zombies. Shaking my head I hurried towards the survelience room so I missed the last of the zombies being taken down.

"It's safe in here." Brad called and I rolled my eyes as I moved past him only pausing when I came across a corpse still sitting in a desk chair in front of a series of cameras. Seeing me cringe, he walked over moving in front of the chair to block my view of the rotting corpse.

"Safety in Williamete? Not likely where there are zombies involved, Brad." I snorted and he sighed, moving to plant a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're still mad at me for coming along."

"Bridget, this isn't the time." Brad argued and I narrowed my eyes at him, shaking off his hand.

"Hey you wanted me to stay home. To do what exactly? Wait until I heard news that Williamete blew up? That there were no survivors? Besides I've already lived through one outbreak in case you forgot that, Colonel Park." I replied and he shook his head as I moved over to the cameras, ignoring the corpse as I searched the screens. "Wonder if we'll find anyone still alive."

"There has to be someone alive out there." Brad answered barely even glancing at me which suited me fine as I moved my attention to Frank instead. The reporter or ex-reporter anyway barely even looked at us before he started to search the nearby lockers and after noting that my boyfriend didn't seem to care about me, I followed Frank to see him pull a baseball bat from one of the lockers of all things.

Taking a few careful swings Frank grinned before he started to head towards the back door and I blinked, quickly heading over to him and he blinked when I blocked his path. "Bridget, what are you doing?" He sighed and I raised my eyebrow at him before I quickly burted out something.

"I'm going with you." I told him and he started at me, eye widening until he cracked a grin at me. Moving close he pushed my shoulder and I stumbled making the path to the door clear as I struggled to stay upright. "Hey you're not leaving without me." I snapped at him as I spun around in time to see him with the baseball bat gripped in one hand, his other on the doorknob.

"Stay with your boyfriend, Bridget." He chuckled, slamming the door shut as I blinked at him. It took me more than a few minutes to resist stomping my feet before I turned to see Brad looking at me. Shaking my head I started to reach for the doorknob and Brad's eyes widened the sound of his boots loud as he quickly moved to stop me and I shook off his hand when it gripped my shoulder.

"Brad, I'm going after him and you're not going to stop me." I snapped at him and he just sighed when I crossed my arms at him. After a very long pause he finally just shrugged and I blinked when he started to head back to the security screens not even looking up when I cleared my throat. "Huh? Why aren't you going to stop me?" I asked silghtly curious and he turned around just as he reached the screens his eyes narrowed at me.

"If you want to leave then do it. I'm not going to stop you, Bridget." Brad answered not even looking up when I stormed over to the door. Looking a little uncomfortable at our argument Connor remained silent looking from Brad to me and back as I grabbed the doorknob, my grip so tight my knuckles turned white.

"Screw you, Brad!" I snapped, throwing open the door and Brad's eyes shot towards me just as I slammed the door behind me. Shaking his head at how loudly I shouted at my possibly former boyfriend Connor actually whistled while Brad ran a hand through his dark hair, crossing the room before he threw open the door.

By then I had already hurried away my eyes starting to well with tears as the anger I felt burned itself out. I made it as far as a bridge leading into another part of the plaza when I saw zombies wandered around and the all too familiar sight left me so scared that I couldn't move the hordes getting closer and closer until I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I gasped, flailing around until my hand connected with someone who grunted.

"Ow! Geeze calm down, Bridget." Frank snapped and I blinked at him, wiping at my watery eyes as he held out the newly acquired baseball bat. Clearing my vision I noticed that it now sported a bunch of rusty looking nails sticking out and I grinned even feeling a little down. "You shouldn't be wandering around here." He added and I sniffed quickly wiping away my tears.

"Like I care. I'm not going back to see that jerk again." I snapped and he rolled his eyes, pushing something into my hands. I glanced down and my mood lifted to see a sword in my hand though this one glowed a faint blue. "Nice but one question; what the hell am I holding?" I asked and he just grinned at me rushing towards the nearest zombie leaving me to chase after him.

I received my answer when I swung the sword, two-handed at the closest zombie. Once the blade connected with its head the zombie froze and I grinned once I pulled the blade free. Another swing made the zombie shatter and I laughed going for another zombie who made the mistake of stumbing directly into my blade, meeting a similiar fate.

Taking care of his own zombie entourage Frank turned around to see me slicing up any zombie who got too close my laughter leaving him a little confused as he watched me rush towards the last zombie only to slip in a growing pool of blood, going down with a shriek.

The sword flew from my hands and when I smacked into the ground I blacked out momentarily, coming to with a decaying pair of hands reaching for me. I screamed as I scrambled away before a pair of arms pulled me clear. Seconds later I saw a bat striking the zombie's face once I was safe, Frank taking out my attacker before my shaking form.

"Bridget, you okay?" Frank asked and I just swallowed still visibly shaking until he clamped a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. "Clearly not. Come on, you're going back to Brad and Connor." He sighed as he gave me a push towards the safety of the security room. He ignored my protests with a thin smile pushing me whenever I tried to plant my feet and eventually we ended up back at the door, Frank's hand on my shoulder.

"I fucking hate you right now." I growled and Frank chuckled, setting down the baseball bat long enough to yank open the door to find Brad standing there his eyes wide when he saw both Frank and I staring back at him. Before our eyes Frank shoved me at Brad and we both crashed to the ground to the sound of the door slamming shut behind us.

Staring at Brad I locked eyes with him then I narrowed mine, climbing to my feet as he watched on. Frustrated I stomped towards the cameras and as I crossed the room I noticed that Connor was gone my attention moving when I heard Brad scrambling to his feet, his footsteps loud. "Don't you dare say anything, Brad." I growled, arms crossed and my eyes shifting to the cameras directly in front of me so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

Silent, Brad waited for me to turn around his mind flashing back to the sight of the zombie that nearly had me for lunch. Once he noticed my shoulders quivering Brad sighed and I snorted the sound muffled by a sniff once I realized how close I'd come, again, to being bitten by a zombie. "Bridget, let me look at your head. You're bleeding." Brad asked and I finally coughed the screen in front of me blurring.

"That screen needs fixing." I pointed out and Brad cocked an eyebrow at the back of my head until I pointed at the screen to the left of my head. "That one, Brad. It's all blurry."

"It's perfectly clear, Bridget." Brad sighed and I turned my head around to see him with his eyebrows raised at me. Once he saw my eyes his eyes widened and I sighed rubbing at my eye again. "Your left eye's all red."

"Okay what the hell are you talking about now? My head aches but my eye's fine." I grumbled as I moved towards the office chair only stopping when I remembered that a corpse had been sitting in it a few minutes ago. "You are really being a pain in the arse." I mumbled, wandering around as the dull ache in the back of my head grew more insistent.

"Bridget, slow down. You're injured." Brad commented following me and I whirled around once I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Just...look I'll find you somewhere to sit and then I'm looking at your head. Your eye too and you can whine all you want." He told me and I sighed, following him when he went in search of a chair. Once my growing headache made me feel dizzy I decided then that the floor was as good a place as any to sit and once Brad returned pushing a cleaner and dead guy-free chair back to me he saw me sitting on the floor, holding my head in my hands.

"Geeze my head hurts. Feels like my brain's trying to escape my skull." I groaned my eyes clamped shut and Brad quickly knelt, wrapping an arm around my shoulders before he helped me up. The second he set me into the chair I leant back not even seeing him kneeling beside me again as the room spun and I pitched forward, strong hands catching me so I wouldn't hit the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Warm fingers brushing my forehead made my eyes flutter open, a low groan emerging from my lips. "Bridget?" Brad's voice whispered and I tried to lift my head only to feel a hand on my shoulder. "Lie back you're hurt." He urged and I groaned again my eyes scrunched shut.

"Good advice." I managed to whisper as everything faded and my head fell back onto something soft.

Sighing to himself, Brad lifted his hand from Bridget's right shoulder once he noticed she'd passed out again. Shaking his head he straightened the jacket under her before he climbed to his feet. "While I check on Frank and how he's going you get some sleep, okay?" He whispered feeling a little stupid when he remembered that his girlfriend was out cold.

As he searched the many screens for a sign of Frank, Brad felt his mind wandering to just how they'd ended up trapped in the shopping centre with no way out, so far anyway.

Less than an hour later he heard a buzzing noise and he quickly searched his pockets for the walkie talkie he'd kept. "Hello?" Brad said and after a pause he heard a laugh making him roll his eyes. "Where did you go, Frank?" He muttered as he searched the screens. To his disbelief Frank waved to him from one of the screens with a grin on his face.

"I took the scenic route, Brad. How's your girlfriend?" Frank asked and Brad glanced at Bridget who hadn't regained consciousness yet.

"Not great. But the question is where are you right now?" Brad asked and after a quick pause when Frank smashed a zombie in the face the ex-reporter turned back to the camera.

"The security room. Connor mentioned that Vick might be there but no luck. I'm going to keep looking." Frank answered and Brad rubbed his neck as Frank turned around to see several zombies stumbing towards him. "Gotta go." He quickly added as he turned back to them and Brad shook his head.

"I guess we're stuck here until you decide to wake up, huh?" Brad muttered as he moved back to Bridget who curled into herself and after a slight pause he knelt, checking the makeshift bandage he'd made from one of his sleeves. While he was distracted something slammed into the door and he blinked his eyes moving towards it only to see the door swing open and he stared as a male zombie stumbled into the room, groaning a little louder once it spotted Brad and Bridget.

"Back off, ugly. She's my girlfriend." Brad snapped as he grabbed the nearest weapon which happened to be the chair the manager had been lying in. It slid across the floor when Brad threw it knocking the zombie over so Brad had time to stomp its head into pulp, grossing out even the ZDC colonel. "Okay that was nasty." He muttered, wiping his shoes on the floor.

"B..Brad?" I groaned and he looked over to see me with my eyes half open and he quickly moved to my side as I struggled to sit up. The moment I saw a zombie missing its head I stumbled back my sneakers getting tangled up in the jacket when I did so I ended up in a heap on the cold and rank-smelling floor. "Ohhh that was a bad move." I complained to Brad who knelt beside me helping me back onto a jacket that seemed familiar.

"Yes it was. Does your head still hurt? I would give you something for it but I searched this office and there's nothing here." Brad explained and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes. "I could go and search the mall but..." He trailed off when I gave him a weak smile.

"You couldn't leave me. Thanks, Brad." I replied, giving his hands a squeeze and he gave me a smile in return. "I'm...sorry I ran away." I added unable to keep my voice from shaking and he shook his head, sitting on his jacket. Straight away I rested my head against his chest trying very hard not to burst into tears when he started to stroke my hair, his way of comforting me.

"Don't worry about it, Bridget. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. If that zombie had you I don't know what I would do." Brad answered and I sniffed, raising my head so he could see tears welling in my eyes. "Hey don't cry." He soothed as he stroked my cheek this time.

"I know but I nearly ended up bitten. Plus if everyone here turned even with the cure something really must have gone wrong. Maybe I should have stayed at home." I answered and Brad raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes you were right. Don't rub it in." I muttered and he chuckled, giving my forehead a quick kiss before he helped me to my feet. A little wobbly I managed to make it to the chair and even seeing the dried bloodstains I sat in it sighing a little as Brad resumed checking the cameras.

"Frank's wandering around the mall looking for Vick so I guess that leaves you and me to find somewhere safe." Brad told me and I snorted at him, trying to ignore the itch in my forehead. "Yes I know how that sounds but we need to find somewhere better than here." He added with a faint smile, offering his arm and with an eyeroll and a tiny smile of my own I linked arms with him.

Limping a little I followed just behind Brad who paused and I blinked as he grabbed the chair I'd just vacated and with a grunt he pulled a leg from it, leaving me wide-eyed.

"That was...pretty impressive, Brad. Remind me never to make you angry." I said and he chuckled, swinging it around a few times before he beckoned me to follow him. He never mentioned it but I knew he could see my shoulders quivering as I stepped past him moving towards the door before I turned to see him with his eyes on my face. "Guess I'm as ready as I can get. Lead the way, Colonel."

Giving me a nod, Brad carefully turned the doorknob and once he poked his head outside he turned to me. "Looks as safe as it's going to get. Let's go, Bridget but stay close. If any zombies start coming after you just let me know, okay?" Brad whispered and I nodded, swallowing as I followed my boyfriend further into the mall. Hopefully somewhere safer than that security room and also free of the infected.

For the next few minutes Brad hurried along as I limped behind him barely keeping up mostly due to my headache and my aching leg, my eyes wandering to the bloodstains that covered my pants from my ankles to my knees. We had only been walking for half an hour at the most, according to my watch anyway, when I found myself breathing hard.

Brad had just finished smashing in a zombie's head with his makeshift club when he heard me gasping and he turned his head to see beads of sweat covering my forehead. Once he stopped jogging along I skidded to a halt, hunching over to catch my breath and he frowned at me. Raising a hand I coughed and he quickly moved to my side to check on me noting that the bandage he'd wrapped around my forehead had shifted a little coming to rest over my nose.

"You should have told me that you were having trouble keeping up, Bridget." Brad muttered as I straightened and I coughed in response not knowing that a nearby zombie, busy chewing on a shredded corpse looked up to see me stumbling. When it groaned, stumbling to its feet I groaned shifting closer to Brad who raised his chair leg lowering when he noticed someone waving to us from a few feet away. I raised both eyebrows in shock when he grabbed my arm tugging me towards a young woman with a bandana around her neck, a very sharp looking machete clutched in one hand. Even with Brad's help I barely made it to the woman before the zombie caught up now joined by a dozen more in various states of decay. Some looked whole the only visible signs of infection were a bite mark here or there while others were missing limbs or were drenched in blood.

"This way! Hurry!" The woman yelled as we moved closer and I gave her a weak smile as she yanked open a door nearly shoving me inside when I hesitated, making me fall to my knees. I would have protested this rough treatment though Brad didn't give me the chance as our rescuer raced ahead and Brad yanked me to my feet, pulling me along. After several twists and turns we arrived at a side door and with a quick pause she unlocked it waving us both inside and I yelped as Brad pulled me inside the room, making me trip over as we dived inside and the woman slammed it shut just as our zombie horde reached us.

I could hear them slamming their fists against the closed, and hopefully locked door, their desperate cries of hunger leaving me shivering. Unable to ignore the itch of my forehead anymore I scratched at my bandage causing the bandage to slide off my face and after a few more seconds I stared when my fingers came away bloody. Even Brad stared at me and our rescuer shook her head, moving over before she gripped my hand pulling it away from my face.

"She's infected." She yelped and I stumbled back when she shoved the machete inches from my nose. Brad quickly put himself between us when I cried out and she narrowed her eyes, glaring at Brad who held the club in front of me blocking her path. "Get out of my way."

"Bridget's fine. The wound's from a plane crash not a zombie." Brad growled back as I hid behind him, my eyes flicking between Brad and the woman. Once I realized she intended to dispatch me I whimpered, my shoulders quivering and Brad turned his head enough to see me trembling. Unable to get a word out I swallowed and the woman stared at me one eyebrow raised as I stared at her, eyes welling in equal parts fear and pain.

"If you're lying..." She began and I coughed, my stomach rebelling at the worst possible time and she grimaced when I spun around. On my knees my stomach heaved and I vomited up everything I'd eaten in the last few hours. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I stumbled to my feet taking several steps away from the crazy lady with the blade who made a single step towards me until Brad blocked her, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Not feeling so good." I groaned as I fell to my knees not even aware that Brad had dropped his weapon in favour of catching me so I wouldn't hit the floor.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"I told you before that Bridget is not, repeat, not infected." Brad snapped, glancing down at an unconscious Bridget when she groaned. Lying on a jacket he'd salvaged from a corpse he watched as she shifted her head to one side. Giving her a weak smile before he lifted his head to glare at the woman in front of him. "Now get that machete out of my face."

"Don't blame me when she tries to eat your face." The woman snorted at him as she turned her back, wandering towards a set of stairs that Brad knew led to the roof. Once she was out of sight he finally let out a breath and nearby another woman shook her head.

"You shouldn't take any notice of Kate, Brad was it? She's just a little jumpy after...well this outbreak." Emily sighed and he nodded, kneeling beside Bridget who groaned when he gently tousled her hair. "Is that your girlfriend?" She added and he gave her a tiny smile, watching as she pulled out a medical bag.

"Yeah since Los Perdidos. Protecting each other brought us together." Brad explained as Emily removed a stethoscope from the bag. "Hang on I'll turn her over." He added as he set one hand on each of Bridget's shoulders. As he turned her over she stirred grimacing before Brad saw her eyes flutter open.

"W...what's goin' on?" I groaned not fighting when he carefully laid me onto my back. My head aching I stared up at him until someone leant over me and I blinked when an unfamiliar woman smiled at me.

"I'm Emily. You've been unconscious for nearly an hour now, Bridget. How do you feel?" She asked and I sighed, my eyes widening when one of her hands moved to the hem of my shirt. "Relax okay? I'm a trained nurse and I just want to examine you."

"Okay...I guess it's alright." I whispered trying not to react when she carefully lifted my shirt exposing the pale skin underneath. I jerked when she pressed the stethoscope on my stomach and she cracked a tiny smile at me. "Man that's cold." I gasped and Brad gave a grin, tousling my hair again as Emily listened closely to my heartbeat.

"Your heartbeat is strong but you need to rest your head. Plus I need to see that eye a little closer." Emily explained as she returned the stethoscope to her medical bag, removing a small penlight and with Brad's help they helped me sit up. I coughed and she blinked, her fingers checking my forehead and the rough patch job Brad had done then they moved to my eye. After staring at my eyes for long enough to make me uncomfortable she straightened. "You have a subconjunctival hemorrhage in your left eye." She added and I raised both eyebrows at her.

"What does that mean in English?" I asked and she chuckled, giving my shoulder a pat before she returned the stethiscope to her medical bag.

"It bascially means your eye's all red right now. It's only a minor injury and it'll heal eventually. Probably in a few weeks." Emily replied and I blinked up at her then Brad who gave me a weak smile and a light pat on my left shoulder.

"Great so I have a red eye now? No wonder that other woman thought I was a zombie. At least it's not a bite this time." I grumbled and Brad chuckled, sitting beside me. "Oh you be quiet." I added, resting my head on his shoulder.

"That was Kate and I won't let her anywhere near you. Now are you up to eating?" Brad asked and I sighed tilting my head to one side when he gave me a tiny smile.

"Okay just for you." I finally agreed and he nodded, watching as Emily reached into her medical bag. Rummaging around she removed a energy bar grinning when my eyes lit up. "Thank you." I whispered when she handed it to me and after I ripped it open I took a bite before I offered it to Brad who politely declined.

"I'm fine, Bridget. Besides you need it more than I do." Brad told me and I nodded, swallowing the piece already in my mouth before I started on the rest. As I ate the bar Brad climbed to his feet and I frowned as he moved away slightly motioning to Emily. I could hear them whispering but I could only make out my name and I paled, not liking what I knew he was going to say. "Bridget..." Brad began and I snorted, dropping the wrapper on the floor before I crossed my arms.

"You're leaving me behind aren't you?" I growled and he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he struggled to explain himself. "I knew it. Just like before you want to go off on your own."

"Bridget, I need to find Frank and hopefully Vic. Besides if someone needs help I have to help them." Brad explained as he knelt beside me and I sniffed, fresh tears springing to my eyes when he gently reached over. Running a hand through my hair he sighed when I turned my head wiping my eyes with an open palm. "Please understand. I wouldn't leave you but I don't want to put you through anymore danger if I can help it."

"I know but...if something happens to you I couldn't live with myself. I lost my home and my parents and if I loose you too." I sniffed and Brad just gave me a weak smile, pulling me into a hug. Unable to help it I sobbed into his jacket and he swallowed, rubbing my back until my tears dried up. Lifting my head I leant in and he reacted immediately giving me a gentle kiss before he released me. "Be safe okay?" I told him and he nodded, giving my hair a tousle before he climbed to his feet.

"There might be a way out via the parking garage but be careful. There are some weird zombies with glowing red eyes. They're fast." Emily warned as she handed him a crowbar and Brad nodded, sparing one more glance at me to find I was lying on the jacket they'd salvaged for me. To his relief I was begining to close my eyes exhaustion taking its toll on me. "We'll watch over her until you get back." She promised and Brad nodded, heading towards the door leading into the mall. As he reached for the doorknob he risked one more glance to see that Bridget had fallen asleep and he gave her a smile before he carefully opened the door, peering out before he stepped outside.

The door clicked behind him as Brad gripped the crowbar tightly in his hands, his eyes taking on the sight of several parked and smashed cars but no zombies. Breathing out he started to take his time wandering the hallway until he heard a loud screech and he paled sighting a zombie that leap onto a crashed car, a male with bloodied clothing and a bite on its cheek. As soon as it saw Brad it let out a screech and Brad sighed as its glowing red eyes focused on him the zombie rushing towards him still screeching as it closed in on the colonel. Shocked by its speed Brad only just missed its lunge, leaping to one side so it crashed into the floor.

Growling it scrambled to its feet and Brad attacked when it did, striking the zombie directly in its face. Teeth flew and with another hard strike it tripped, hitting the floor though before it could get back up Brad finished it with two more strikes the last spilling its brains onto the floor. Gagging at the smell Brad quickly checked the surrounding area for more fast moving zombies though he could only make out several shambling shapes in the distance, smoke from a few fires masking them. Shaking his head he began to search for a way out as the zombies stumbled into cars and debris, not seeing him due to the smoke. Seeing a door set a few feet away Brad sighed, seeing that he would have to face multiple zombies to get to it.

Steeling himself he hurried forward dodging a few of the slow moving zombies only to hear a screech and he groaned as two more of the fast infected leapt towards him. Shaking his head he readied his weapon hoping that Frank, wherever he was, was having better luck finding Vic than he was.


	21. Chapter 21

I remember Brad saying something about looking for Frank then everything faded. I woke for a few minutes at a time and someone gave me water from a bottle before I passed out again, coming to with a gasp.

"Easy, Bridget." Emily told me kneeling beside me before she set a hand on my shoulder. "You were having a nightmare."

"Where's Brad?" I asked, my eyes darting around the room. When I realized he wasn't nearby I tried to stand only to have Emily push me back onto the makeshift bed, shaking her head.

"He's going to come back, Bridget. Just relax and get some rest." Emily suggested and I quickly shook my head ignoring the dull ache between my eyes. "You're not going to get any better if you keep getting stressed out."

"But he's not with me and he said he wouldn't leave me." I protested and Emily sighed, helping me sit. "After Los Perdidos we haven't been apart."

"You really care about him don't you?" Emily asked and I opened my mouth to respond until Kate sneered at me and I narrowed my eyes at her, not even flinching when she held out her machete.

"He's probably a zombie now." Kate remarked and I growled under my breath, letting out an expletive that made even Emily blush. Shaking her head she took a single step towards me until Emily blocked her path. "Hmph just speaking the truth." She added with a cold smile before she walked over to another survivor I hadn't been introduced to yet, a man with piercing grey eyes and black spiked hair.

"Brad's fine and he'll be back. Just you wait and see. We survived one zombie outbreak and we'll survive this one too." I snapped, still glaring at Kate and Emily actually laughed giving my back a light pat.

"Don't take any notice. I heard about what you and Brad did, helping other survivors find a cure so we don't have to take Zombrex anymore." Emily asked and when I raised both eyebrows she smiled, pulling up the left sleeve of her jacket to reveal a scar just past her wrist. "Yeah I was one of the unlucky ones that got bitten. Thanks to you and your friends I don't need to take anymore shots."

"Too bad that this outbreak happened. I don't know a lot but apparently this virus is new and Zombrex doesn't work." I replied taking a shaky breath. "I can't believe it's happened again."

"Hey don't look so grim. We're safe here and Brad will come back. I'm sure of it." Emily said and I gave her a weak smile still unable to believe Brad had left me behind again.

"I kind of invited myself along even though Brad said to stay in our apartment. Wish I'd listened when he told me to stay behind." I burted out and Emily blinked as she climbed to her feet. Seeing her staring at me I sighed. "He's the one who brought Frank West here to find out about this outbreak but he wanted me to be safe. But I kind of asked a friend of ours to get me to the plane in time and, well, here I am now."

"So that was your plane that crashed in the food court?" Emily asked and I gave her a tiny nod not wanting to make my headache worse. "Wow. I'm surprised you ended up here without a scratch."

"Well I had a possible concussion not long after I arrived. Turns out smacking your head on the wall of a plane is a bad idea." I answered and Emily blinked at me. "Yeah I'm pretty accident prone. At least since I decided to travel to Los Perdidos."

"Why did you go there during an outbreak anyway?" Emily asked and I turned my head, not meeting her face as I took a deep shaky breath. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I was visiting my parents and....well they didn't make it." I explained, hurriedly wiping my eyes when my vision started to blur. "I really don't want to talk about it." I whispered and she sighed, giving my shoulder a pat.

"Sorry. I wonder if Brad's found Frank yet. He seemed determined to find that photographer." Emily answered and I shrugged, lying back as my head throbbed. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay just need a rest." I replied and she nodded, watching as I curled into a ball. "Head hurts." I added as I closed my eyes.

Right now Brad was dodging the fast infected, the crowbar in his hand smeared with blood as he raced for the door. Just as he reached the door he heard a scream and he spun around, only to be tackled by one of the fast infected. It let out a scream as it tried to pummel Brad's face who gave the infected a punch of his own, his arms covering his face to block anymore of its blows.

Lifting up its head the infected let out another high-pitched screech that had Brad seeing stars and his ears ringing, dazing him long enough for the zombie's mouth to dart forward aiming for his exposed throat.

In the split second before it tore his throat out a shot rang out and the zombie screeched before it fell onto Brad who pushed its motionless body off his, grimacing before he pushed his fingers into his own ears trying to stop the ringing.

Right as he did someone hurried over before they grabbed his left arm around the wrist, yanking a still unsteady Brad to his feet. "Whoa easy there." A familiar voice chuckled and Brad shook his head his vision clearing to reveal Frank who had a handgun clutched tightly in one hand. "Thought you could use some help."

"You thought right." Brad answered once the ringing stopped and Frank grimaced when Brad smacked his shoulder. "Next time don't just take off like that. I have enough trouble with Bridget not listening to me." Brad grumbled as he started to jog towards the door until Frank stopped him with a head shake.

"Bad idea, Brad. I tried that exit already and trust me you don't want to go there. Besides I found a side entrance. Follow me." Frank answered not giving Brad time to argue as he jogged towards the left side of the building. Shaking his head Brad followed at a quick pace and after clearing the zombies who wandered into their path they reached the door, giving it a tug to open it.

Revealing a clear path Brad followed Frank, his hands still clutching the blood-splattered crowbar. As they hurried through the passageway Brad couldn't help wondering how Bridget was then he shook his head realizing that getting distracted would get him killed so instead he just followed Frank hoping he knew where to go.

Thankfully they made it outside and Brad's jaw dropped at the sheer amount of zombies shambling around the area. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked at Frank who gave him a grin, waving towards a car parked just outside. Being as quiet as possible they made their towards it and Brad just stared when they reached what looked like a vehicle that some mad scientist had cooked up.

Deciding not to question exactly what it was Brad climbed into the passenger-side seat and once Frank climbed in, giving the Colonel a thumbs up before he revved the engine. Which just made Brad grip the dashboard hard enough to make his fingers white as he gave Frank a wide-eyed stare. Laughing, Frank shot away from the building and towards the ramp in the distance. making Brad a little curious as to where the former photographer had planned on taking them.

It wasn't until I felt a hand shaking my shoulder that I woke with a groan, my eyes fluttering open to find Emily kneeling beside me. Once she saw that I had my eyes open she gave me a tiny smile, helping me sit. "I have some good news. Brad found Frank and they're on their way towards the nearest safe zone." She told me and with a weak smile I started to rise until she pushed me back with a head shake. "You're staying here..." She began until she saw my eyes welling and Emily sighed.

"But what if something happens to them? I already told you that Brad's the only one I have left and if something happens to him..." I trailed off with a sniff hurriedly wiping my eyes when I saw Kate with a smirk aimed in my direction.

"Alright I'll help you. There's a vehicle parked outside the safe zone but I'm not sure you should be on your own. Can you even see out of your eye?" Emily asked and I just shrugged getting a frown for my trouble. "I can't believe I'm doing this but..."

Helping me to my feet she carefully led me through the shelter and as I limped along I stuck my tongue out at Kate who just waved her machete in front of her, aiming it at me as I walked past. Ignoring her I followed Emily as she led me down a flight of stairs, leading to a door.

As carefully as she could she pushed it open, peering out before she waved for me to follow her. Once outside I drew my jacket around me as the icy wind made me shiver and Emily nodded towards the car parked outside, a smashed front headlight and blood splattered across the bumper making me pause in front of it.

"Don't worry. It got me, Kate and Matthew here in one piece and Matthew's been taking care of it. He's a mechanic thankfully and the one who got us here when the zombies attacked our apartment." Emily explained as she pulled open the driver-side door, carefully checking the car was empty before she moved to the passenger-side door. "Okay so take a seat and we'll find Brad." She told me as I climbed into the car my legs trembling a little even from the short walk.

"Sorry to put you in danger like this. It's just I owe so much to Brad for finding me when I was sick with the zombie infection. He's the one who found me and gave me a shot of Zombrex. Without him I wouldn't be here." I said as she climbed into the car, closing the door quietly behind her. As I watched she dug around in her jacket pocket producing a set of keys with a quick grin.

"Brad's lucky to have someone who would risk her safety for him." Emily said as she slipped one of the keys into the ignition, turning the key to start the engine.

After she drove through the sliding gates I grinned at Emily who glanced at me for a moment, one eyebrow raised before she turned back to the windshield in front of her.

"What about you and Matthew? I saw that smile you were giving him before we left." I pointed out and she blinked, driving around a zombie that wandered into our path. "You like him don't you?"

"Bridget, he saved our lives. Of course I like him." Emily replied trying to keep her eyes on the road so she didn't slam the car into any zombies. During the silence that followed I rested my head on the back of the seat lightly drumming my fingers on the dashboard until she rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. So I might have a tiny crush on him. But you have to promise not to tell him okay?" Emily answered and I quit drumming, giving her a grin despite my injuries.

"Cross my heart and hope to die....oops." I muttered and she laughed, carefully driving towards a ramp. "Poor choice of words."

"Yes it was." Emily replied as the car made its way up the ramp and I cringed as one infected got a little too close. Once the car ran it over and blood sprayed onto the windshield Emily casually turned on the windscreen wipers. "Let's not mention that we messed up Matthew's car."

"It's a deal. Hey is that Brad and Frank? Because that's the weirdest vehicle I've ever seen." I said, winding the window down a little so I could poke my head out. "It is them."

"Just stay calm, okay? I'll get you to them but I have to be careful. We still need this car in one piece." Emily promised and I pulled my head back into the car giving her a sheepish smile. "Good so just keep quiet so we don't attract anymore attention from the zombies."

Keeping as still as I could I watched as Emily headed after the car, at least that's what it kind of looked like, up the ramp leading out of the town. I clenched and unclenched my fists as she manoeuvred around the zombie hordes until the car slowed down a foot or so behind Frank and Brad who slowed enough for Brad to turn his head our way.

"Bridget? I told you to stay behind where it's safe." Brad grumbled, shaking his head as he climbed from the vehicle. "You never listen." He muttered as I climbed from Matthew's car, trying very hard not to get upset at the narrowed eyes he gave me.

"Bridget, I have to go back so I'll let Frank and Brad look after you. Here, take this walkie talkie so we can keep in touch." Emily called as she reached into a bag on the backseat. Digging around she produced two walkie talkies, handing one to me with a grin. "Now be very careful." She warned and I quickly nodded before she backed up, turning the car around and mowing down a few zombies in the process. After I watched her drive away I turned to see Brad staring at me with both eyebrows raised.

"You can't be serious." Brad grumbled, throwing his arms into the air as I limped over clutching the walkie talkie in my right hand. "Once we find somewhere safe you and I are going to have a serious chat." He told me and behind him Frank gave me a smirk. Shaking my head and not hiding the smile I followed Brad back to the vehicle, waiting for Brad to sit before I climbed onto his lap. "Just...hold on."

Frank drove up onto the very top of the ramp only to skid to a halt when we found the pathway blocked by several vans. Sighing, Frank climbed from the vehicle and I followed along with Brad who quickly grasped my hand. "Stay with me okay? I can't keep you safe if you run off." Brad whispered and I nodded, giving his hand a light squeeze that brought a faint smile to his lips despite how annoyed he clearly was with me. We made it to the top of the ramp only to find that the path had been blocked by cars and trucks.

"Wonderful." I muttered as I headed towards the nearest one only to jerk when something struck the side of my neck. Wincing I reached up a dart falling into my hands. I didn't have time to wonder why when Brad and Frank stumbled, sporting matching darts. I tried to call out in time to find I couldn't even form words and with a groan I fell to my knees on the icy road briefly seeing someone walking out from behind a truck before the ground rose up to meet me.

 


	22. Chapter 22

"So you want us to help you? After you darted us?" Frank's voice woke me and I groaned, blinking as Brad appeared beside me. "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"We didn't know who you were." A woman standing in front of Frank explained as Brad helped me to my feet and I leant against his shoulder, rubbing at my head. "When you drove up the hill we thought you were part of that group that got the drop on us. Obscuris."

"Do we look like Obscuris?" I grumbled once I could stand without falling over. Wobbling in place however wasn't something I could stop though I still kept right on glaring at the woman until she shook her head at me. "On that note who or what are Obscuris?"

"I'm Kylie Hammond and they're the group killing survivors. Vick mentioned that you came into Willamette." Kylie said, looking towards Frank and I growled moving towards her until Brad reached down and I felt him grasp my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see him shaking his head slowly at me and I sighed, reaching up to grasp his hand.

"I'll behave but she did hit us with a dart. Not sure why you're not pissed at her." I complained once Brad relaxed his grip and he just shrugged taking my hand and intertwining his fingers through mine. "If you keep doing things like that I'm not going to be able to stay mad."

"I know. Now Kylie was it? Why did you want our help? Aside from the obvious zombie apocalypse." Brad asked and she nodded, looking out of the truck's window to the zombie hordes shambling about.

"We've been waiting for help evacuating the town but other than Obscuris taking over no one's helping. From what we know there's something in this town they're after so we're on our own. Something called 'Calder' but we haven't seen anything but zombies." Kylie explained as I wandered the truck, checking my pockets for the walkie talkie Emily had given me. "It's over there." She added once she noticed me frantically searching my pockets with one hand.

"Thanks." I muttered as I left Brad's side to grab the walkie talkie lying on the folding table. "Emily, are you there?" I asked as I pressed a button and after a pause I heard a laugh.

"Reading you loud and clear, Bridget. How did the search go?" Emily asked and I snorted looking over at Brad who gave me a nod.

"Apart from getting drugged and knocked out...just perfect. Apparently the ones who are shooting survivors on sight are some group called Obscuris and they're after something or someone called Calder. No sign of Vick yet but we'll find her." I told her and she nodded on the other end, Matthew standing at her side.

"Good luck, Bridget and be very careful. There's more than just zombies running around." Emily said and after a pause she sighed. "I heard the roars of something in Willamette."

"Oh that's just perfect. Zombies, Obscuris and now a freaking monster running about?! Starting to wish I'd stayed back home." I complained and Brad bit back a smile, patting me on one shoulder. "Don't you dare say it." I warned him and he turned his head trying to hide a growing smile.

"Not that this isn't interesting but shouldn't we be out there finding Vick or that Calder, whoever that is?" Frank interrupted and I rolled my eyes turning my attention back to the annoying journalist. "Hey why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, Emily. Got to go. Thanks for the warning and the help." I said before I shoved the walkie talkie into my jacket pocket, looking towards Kylie who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Since you're here now we could use some help gathering supplies and keeping Obscuris off our backs." Kylie asked and I crossed my arms shaking my head at her which did nothing to stop the ache in my head. "Plus we could use a way out of Willamette."

"Is that all? How about a cure of this current zombie apocalpyse?" I grumbled and Frank clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent me from hearing his laughter. At least I think that's why he did it. "Alright so we're looking for supplies I guess. Maybe we can find more about this Calder from someone in Obscuris. Or why they shot us down."

"So that was your plane that crashed?" Someone else said and I jumped as an older man walked into the van holding a rifle. "I'm Tom Pickton and you're working for me now." He told us and I blinked at him my mouth actually dropping before Brad moved into my path once he saw me kneeling to retrieve a pickaxe.

"Bridget, calm down." Brad hissed and I snorted as I fiddled with the handle my eyes narrowed at Tom who ignored me in favor of Frank.

"I work for no one." I grumbled and Brad raised an eyebrow until I just shrugged. "Well just you....sorta." I admitted and he brightened walking beside me when I wandered over to Frank and Tom. "Anyway what do you want us to do?"

"I wasn't speaking to you, girl." Tom told me and Brad barely managed to pull me back from swinging my newly acquired weapon at the jerk. In the end Brad led me outside while Frank, Kylie and Tom stayed inside.

"I know you don't like him but he's trying to help us." Brad said as I paced and after a long pause he held out his hand. "Please give me the pickaxe, Bridget." He sighed and I did watching as he dropped it beside him. "Look this isn't ideal but we may have to work with Tom."

"He's a jerk. You can act nice to him but I'm not pretending to be friends. I'd rather be friends with one of the zombies." I replied and Brad chuckled softly, pulling me into a hug that I returned after a few seconds of trying to act cool.

"Now let's just take a deep breath and then we'll see what we need to do about Obscuris." Brad asked and after I long pause I sighed.

"Okay but I'm only doing this because you're asking me. Anyone else and I would just walk away." I told him and he grinned stroking my hair. After his other hand moved to the small of my back I froze and he just kissed the top of my head. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Both of us actually." Brad agreed, giving my back a light scratch and he laughed when I melted. "I'm guessing it's working?" He teased and I just shrugged content to be held until Frank cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes, muttering something offensive under my breath as I stepped away from Brad's hug.

"Wow. Brad, did you know she has a mouth on her?" Frank asked and Brad just gave the photojournalist a brief nod. "Okay well the good news is that we may have a lead on how the outbreak started and who started it. Ready to do some digging?"

"Well I guess we have no choice if we want to find a way out of Willamette. Lead the way, Frank." Brad agreed with a head shake, following Frank who gave me a blank stare as I fell into step.

"Not the first zombie apocalypse we've lived through. Probably won't be the last either." I explained as we started to look for a van so we wouldn't have to walk. Once we found a black van Frank opened the driver-side door, climbing in and I sighed. Even though Brad offered me the passenger's seat I politely declined, climbing into the back after a quick search. Once Brad climbed into the seat, sliding the door closed behind him, he turned around in his seat in time to see me leaning against the wall directly behind his seat.

"You alright back there?" Brad asked and I lifted my head for a moment giving him a faint smile that he returned. As I leant my head back, crossing my arms over my chest, I heard the van's engine start up and I had barely closed my eyes when the van jerked forward, nearly making me pitch forward onto the floor. Opening one eye I stared at the back of Frank's chair and he actually chuckled.

"Never driven one of these before." He commented and I snorted, closing my eyes again as the van slowly made its way past the trucks and cars blocking parts of the bridge.

It felt like I'd barely even closed my eyes when I felt a hand on my right shoulder, said hand giving it a squeeze and I groaned. Cracking open an eye I found Brad kneeling beside me and once he saw I was awake, more or less, he gave me a smile.

"Sorry to wake you but we're here." Brad announced as my eyes opened, both now narrowed at him. "You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you but we have to get going." He added, giving the top of my head a kiss before he offered me his hand and with an eyeroll I let him pull me to my feet.

"So where's here exactly?" I yawned, stretching my arms above my head as I followed him towards the back of the van. He pushed open the door and after poking his head out to check, Brad jumped out before he helped me out.

"We're going monster hunting." Frank explained and I just blinked at him as the photojournalist grinned at me.

"You're kidding right? I think those multiple hits to my head are making me hear things because I could have sworn you said....oh no." I muttered when Frank laughed and I rubbed at the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry, Bridget but it's the only way to find out why Williamette turned into zombie city." Brad explained as Frank started to walk away leaving Brad and I to follow him. Shaking my head I fell into step beside Brad who briefly reached over, entertwining his fingers in mine. "Just stick close to me okay?" He whispered and I nodded, giving his fingers a squeeze with my own.

We had been walking for about half an hour when I heard distant growls and I jerked as something flew past me, Brad the only thing stopping me from colliding with it. Shaking my head I gave him a grateful smile before I untangled myself from his arms looking around before I spotted the wreaked and smoking van. The same one that Frank had driven us in and I groaned as I turned my head to find Frank already with his camera out.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted and Brad cringed as a loud roar broke the silence immediately after my outburst. "On second thought I really don't want to know." I muttered much quieter this time as Brad tugged me towards an overturned car. We ducked behind it watching as Frank stared off into the distance and when he started to rush away I groaned, shaking my head as Brad rolled his eyes.

"Guess we have to go after him." Brad sighed and I nodded, moving as quickly as he did from behind the car. Together we moved as quickly as we could but we soon lost sight of Frank when a car several feet away burst alight, the sparks nearly reaching us. With the flames blocking our path we had no choice but to take a much longer path around which brought us with a foot of a horde of zombies. Holding a finger against his lips Brad urged me to be quiet, ducking down he grabbed a piece of broken headlight. Looking over at the zombies he grinned and with an impressive throw he threw the headlight off into the distance, the plastic landed near a parked car.

Hearing the noise the zombies groaned and as they shuffled towards the sound we made our move, keeping low we snuck past them. As we did we passed a smashed van and I grimaced when the left sleeve of my shirt caught on the shattered bumper.

With a grunt I tried to pull my arm free but when it refused to budge I gripped the sleeve with my right hand, pulling on the sleeve as hard as I could. I managed to pull myself free but not without catching my right arm just behind my wrist on the bumper. I bit back a gasp of pain as I pulled my arm close to my body finding that on closer inspection I had only caught the top two or three layers of skin. But it was enough to cause my wound to bleeding and I grimaced quickly glancing at the shuffling zombies worried they had heard me.

Thankfully they hadn't even heard me cry out and with a hiss of pain I ripped the sleeve, binding the wound tightly despite how painful it was. Having lost track of me Brad frantically looked around until I moved to his side and his eyes widened when he saw my right hand bandaged.

"Bridget, what happened?" He whispered and I just shook my head nodding towards the horde of zombies shuffling away from us. "You're telling me what happened once we're safe." He added and I snorted at the safe part as he guided me away from the nearest zombies.

As we raced to catch up with Frank my wound throbbed with every step and I stopped as soon as Brad started to slow, my eyes moving to the rough job I'd done on my hand. I knew I would need Emily's help right away when I saw the blood seeping through the bandage and I swallowed heavily.

"Bridget, we're nearly there." Brad's voice made me jump and I turned to see him standing at my side, his eyes watching my face. "Your hand."

"It's okay. Let's keep moving." I replied as I moved past him and with a sigh he followed behind me, his eyes travelling to my hand from time to time before we reached what looked like a wineyard. We barely made it inside before I saw Frank standing at a set of stairs and he waved us over, still grinning until I smacked his shoulder with my left hand.

"You are an idiot. Next time try waiting for us." I grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder glancing at Brad who just shook his head. "Okay so where's that monster you were chasing?"

"Change of plans. If we help a woman called Dr Blackburne escape the city she'll tell us everything about the original zombie virus." Frank told us and I just snorted at him, my injured arm pressed against my side. "It's a win-win."

"Oh right. It's not even possible for us to get out of here safely so what makes you so sure she'll help us? On that note how are we even going to find a helicopter?" I protested until Brad gently tapped my left shoulder and I reluctantly let him guide me to a chair as Frank started to head down the stairs.

"I want to escape this deathtrap as much as you do. Once Frank unlocks Dr Barnaby's lab we'll have what we need to figure out why there's a monster running around." Dr Blackburne explained and I jumped a second time almost falling if Brad hadn't caught me in his arms.

"Can everyone stop making me jump?" I snapped as Brad helped me back into a cane chair. Sighing to myself once I was sitting I leant back resting my injured hand on my lap and Brad raised an eyebrow at me, noting how heavily I was breathing until I took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you don't want me to look at your hand? It looks painful." Brad observed and I sighed, giving him a weak smile. "Once we leave here I'm going to get Emily to check it. Just in case."

"Okay, Brad. I'll agree to that." I replied as I closed my eyes, not wanting Brad to know how badly my arm had been hurting ever since I caught it on the van. Not to mention the growing headache that had formed between my eyes.

I woke with a groan to find Brad kneeling beside me with a frown and as my vision blurred I felt his hand pressed to my forehead. I tried to push his hand away only to slip from the chair but he was at my side instantly, catching me in his arms. Cradling my head on his lap he stared as I blinked up at him, eyes overly bright. Concerned he looked towards someone I couldn't see without moving my head.

"Brad. what's going on?" I whispered, swallowing thickly and he just rubbed my forehead a grimace on his lips. "Ohh....not feeling so....good." I mumbled the urge to close my eyes overwhelming and as I slipped into unconsciousness he called out for help.

I vaguely remember someone holding me tightly as the ground underneath us shifted back and forth, not helping the queasy feeling in my stomach. Keeping my eyes clenched tight didn't really help but when I felt a hand grasping mine I cracked open an eye to find Brad leaning over me.

"We'll be there soon and Emily will take care of you. Just hang on, Bridget." He whispered and I tried to nod only to feel so weak I couldn't move my head. Instead I gave him the briefest smile and he nodded, glancing at someone. By the time he looked back at me my eyes were slipping closed, the last thing I felt were his fingers stroking my forehead.

The next thing I knew I was lying on something soft and as I tried to raise my head, which only succeeded in making my already fragile head spin, I could hear raised voices. Squinting towards the open doorway of a room I had never seen before I listened in only hearing parts of words but I heard my name being mentioned.

It concerned me when I heard the words 'take care of' and my name mentioned again by a voice I knew all too well. I wanted to call out but I decided against it as the room spun forcing me to close my eyes. Which also made me sleepy and I dozed off without seeing just who was standing just outside my room.

The prick of a needle woke me from my doze and I groaned, hearing faint footsteps moving around my bedside. When I felt a light tap on my imjured arm I groaned again forcing my eyes open and when my vision finally cleared I saw Emily standing over me. Seeing her holding a needle I grimaced and she sighed, giving me a grin as she tossed it into a bin with a faded biohazard label.

"Good morning." Emily greeted me as I struggled to sit up. "You should be sleeping not sitting, Bridget." She advised when I winced, looking around when I felt a light tug on my right arm. Seeing my eyes widen at the sight of a drip attached to it she gave my hand a pat. "Don't worry. It's something I rigged up just for you. It was touch and go but you're on the mend. Though you had us all worried."

"What happened to me?" I whispered and she nodded towards a chair sitting against the left wall. As soon as I saw the figure lying in it I brightened and she smiled as I gave the sleeping form of Brad a weak smile.

"He's been here ever since you passed out back at Dr Barnaby's lab. Between Frank getting locked in with those evolved zombies and you getting so sick it's been pretty hectic." Emily explained as she moved to a scratched table, returning with a paper cup and a bottle of water. "Before I go on you should have some water." She told me, handing me the cup and without any hesitation I swallowed half of it. "Take it easy." She added when I coughed, bringing up some of it.

"Yeah....good advice." I coughed, wiping my mouth on my sleeve before I handed the cup back. "Wait what was that about evolved zombies?"

"It's a story for another time but Frank's safe along with Dr Blackburne who agreed to tell us everything she knows in exchange for safe passage out of Williamette." Emily said, setting the cup back on the table. "Yeah like that's going to happen. Anyway you caught yourself on something and the wound got infected. If Brad hadn't noticed how sick you were becoming and brought you to me...." She trailed off and I swallowed, remembering when I ripped my sleeve on the metal.

"Who did I hear arguing about me?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow, confused until I pointed to the doorway. "Someone said my name and they didn't sound happy."

"Oh...that was Kate. When you came back feverish, muttering nonsense and barely conscious I thought that you might have been bitten by one of those infected. I'm sorry but the symptoms you presented pointed towards the zombie virus. If Brad hadn't practically begged me to check you over again Kate might have....put you down." Emily explained and I shivered, clutching the blanket underneath me.

"T...thank you, Emily. I owe you and Brad my life." I whispered and she sighed when I quickly brushed at my eyes not surprised to see fresh tears leaking from them. "Brad..."

"Let him rest. He's been here with you for hours, not sleeping just waiting for you to wake up. Convinced that you were going to turn, Kate brought her machete into the room. Brad raced in here and after I followed him I saw Kate standing over you while you were passed out her machete raised."

Seeing me with my eyes wide she gently patting my left shoulder. "It's okay, Bridget. Brad knocked her over taking out the curtain, just a bed sheet I set up to give you some privacy, before he blocked her path. If I hadn't intervened they would probably still be fighting." Emily finished, watching as I smiled at her. "When I sided with Brad, Kate stomped off with a sour look on her face and Brad grabbed the only chair that wasn't broken in the fight, planting himself in this room."

"So he didn't leave me." I muttered and she nodded, sighing when I yawned. "Don't mind if I copy him and take a nap." Helping me back I watched as Emily moved to the drip, checking the IV before she turned back to see me closing my eyes.

I came to when I heard someone sneaking around my room and as I slowly opened my eyes I found myself nose to nose with Brad whose cheeks reddened finding me staring at him. Straightening he gave me a grin but his eyes were slightly red and I sighed, accepting his help as he gently placed an open palm against my back. Helping me sit up he waited until I gave him a nod before he started to speak.

"You made me think you were dying, turning into one of those things out there." Brad muttered and I lowered my head rubbing at my cheeks as he stared at me his eyes never leaving my face.

"Brad, I'm sorry." I whispered, sitting hunched over in the makeshift bed my friends had given me. "I caught my sleeve when we were trying to escape that horde of zombies and when I tried to pull myself free I cut myself. It really stung and it was bleeding but I thought I'd be fine, at least for a little while until we..." I trailed off when he raised his left hand, his gaze on me.

"Bridget, I thought you were going to turn. That I'd have to....put you down like those monsters out there. If Emily hadn't helped me and found that infected wound, pumping your body with enough antibiotics to save a dozen people we wouldn't be having this converstation would we?" He tried to smile but I saw him, just for a split second swallowing and I sighed. "You made me think you were going to die and come back as a zombie. That this time I'd be leaving without you."

Moving as close as I could I grasped his hand and Brad just blinked as I brought his hand up to my cheek. Right then he saw the tears streaming down my cheeks, the ones I'd been trying to hold back ever since I woke and found him sleeping in a chair beside my bed.

"I don't want to lose you, not after everything we went through to escape Los Perdidos." Brad answered after watching me silently crying for a few seconds and I nodded, trying hard not to sob as he gently patted my hand. "Now I'm going to drink some more water and then you are going to get dressed. We still need to escape Williamette and I'm not leaving here without you." He promised, climbing to his feet though not without giving my hands a light pat.

As soon as he exited the room I buried my face in my hands, weeping as Brad sagged against the wall inches from the open doorway running his hand over his face as he let out a shaky breath.

Eventually I swallowed, wiping at my eyes before I decided that now was as good a time as any to get dressed. Walking however proved a little harder than I thought and when I slipped from the bed I ended up falling to the floor, smacking my knees on the cold floor.

"Oh really?" I snapped at myself, grasping at anything within range to pull myself up. Finding nothing I growled at myself only to blink as someone stepped through the open doorway with a faint smile on his face.

"Bridget, what are you doing on the floor?" Brad asked and I rolled my eyes as he walked directly to where I had ended up. "Come on up you go." He added, setting down the bundle he'd been carrying onto the bed before he knelt beside me. Red-faced I chose not to protest when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders lifting me up from the extremely cold floor and as he half-walked and half-carried me towards a small roomI swear I heard him chuckle.

"There now do you think you can get dressed without falling on your rear a second time?" Brad teased and I snorted at him my back turned so that my boyfriend couldn't see my two red cheeks. "Bridget, are you okay?" He sighed and I turned around to face him shaking my head.

"Not really. Thought I was turning into a zombie and now I can't even walk without falling on my arse." I replied and he just smiled, stepping forward with a shirt tucked under one arm. "Now what?"

"If you'll stop complaining I can help you. Underwear first." Brad explained and I just shrugged, holding my arms at my sides so he could help me into my bra. Once he did I watched on with faint interest as Brad grabbed my shirt from the clothes bundle next, slipping it on before he started to button the front of the shirt, whistling as he did. I didn't react at first until he reached for my underpants only to see me sit heavily on the bench behind me and he raised an eyebrow. "You feeling okay?"

"Just a little woozy but I'll be fine." I pointed out and he waited until I nodded towards my underpants and my jeans. "Whenever you're ready, Brad." I sighed and he nodded slipping the underpants on before he grabbed the jeans. Pulling down the zipper he carefully slipped them over my legs. As he pulled them up I found myself feeling a little dizzy so I leant my head forward, nearly slipping off the bench when I leant too far. Afraid I might fall off the bench I quickly rested my head on one of Brad's shoulders to keep myself upright.

"Bridget?" Brad whispered, freezing the second he saw me pitch forward and I let out a shaky breath. "Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?" He asked and I sniggered despite almost falling on my face this time.

"Have you been listening to Emily again?" I teased and he gave me a weak laugh, pulling the jeans the rest of the way once I lifted my head back. "I'm going to be fine. Just not ready to be doing anything strenious like walking." I assured him and he gave me a one-armed shrug, his fingers moving to the zipper of my jeans again. Though as he started to zip me up he paused and I looked down when I felt his thumb lightly brush my shirt, sliding it up enough to reveal my belly button. He knelt for a brief time and I shivered when he gave my exposed stomach a light brush with his lips.

"B..Brad?" I whispered and he raised his head his eyes staring directly into mine. "Talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong."

"S...sorry. Just thinking about us and how close we came this time." He muttered, his fingers moving back to the zipper though he he stopped this time when I grasped his hands, intertwining my fingers through his. "Bridget, I thought you were dying and..." For the first time I saw his eyes welling and I sighed, pulling him close enough so that he could rest his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I ever made you feel like you were going to lose me. I'd never hurt you like that but I didn't think that a cut like that would make me so sick. First time I've been quiet since you met me huh?" I tried to joke and he raised his head, eyes wet with unshed tears before his mouth darted forward and I felt his warm lips on mine. Surprised I didn't react until his mouth moved further down to kiss my throat and I tilted my head back, my right hand desperately grasping for something to keep me steady.

Brad moved even closer his knees brushing the bench I was propped up on and I sighed relaxing as my outstretched hand found his left shoulder. I was soon grateful that I had his shoulder to steady myself as my grip tightened the second I felt his lips moving further down his breath warm on my slightly cold body.

In between his warm kisses I could hear Brad whispering to me, his words muffled when his tongue darted into my left ear. As his hands wandered my body, his fingers digging into my jeans at one point before he started to slide them down over my legs. I didn't mind even kicking them off and he threw them aside, cupping my chin before he kissed me so hard we were both gasping when we broke apart, red-faced.

"Bridget, I'll understand if you want to wait until after we're safe. I just...I really want to be close to you right now. After everything we've been through." Brad panted and I responded by wrapping an arm around his neck before I pulled him against me, kissing the base of his throat. Brad tried to be careful not to be too rough but when I scrambled for his own jeans he blinked at me, eyes widening as I gripped his zipper with trembling fingers.

Brad took my hands away gently, unzipping himself before he tossed his own jeans into the growing pile on the floor. It wasn't until his fingers brushed the waistband of his boxers that he froze and I blinked as he spun around, kneeling beside his jeans.

Watching him hurriedly digging through the pockets of his jeans made me tilt my head to one side, curious despite wanting him to hurry up. When he gave a triumphant shout I couldn't help giggling when he climbed to his feet, now holding a silver packet in one hand.

"Oh you won't be laughing soon, Bridget." Brad growled once he noticed how badly I was giggling. Pretending to be angry he stomped over and I snorted with laugher as he struggled to open the packet, tearing it open just as I was being to calm down. With an casual grin he slipped the condom on and I watched with wide eyes as he darted forward, capturing my lips as his hand grasped my backside. Then we were groaning in unison as Brad slipped inside me, my arm draped around his shoulder as he gave me a tiny smile.

"Guess....you were right." I whispered and he nodded, leaning in close enough to kiss me before he started to move. "You're wonderful." I groaned, burying my face in the nape of his neck as he started to make love to me.

A few feet away Frank tapped his metal baseball bat against the cold hospital floor, shaking his head at the door to Bridget's room. "How long does it take a woman to get dressed?" He complained and Emily clipped his right ear with the base of her own weapon, a glowing blue sword.

"Oh be nice, Frank. Bridget probably just needs a few more minutes to recover from her injury and then we can go. Besides with Brad helping her get dressed they shouldn't be too much longer." Emily scolded and he just snorted, rubbing at his now sore ear with his fingers.

In the silence that followed Frank became aware of a sound coming from the direction of Brdiget's room. Being as quiet as possible he listened for a few more seconds trying to work out what he was hearing but once he realized what it was he clamped a hand over his mouth

Seeing Frank grinning from behind his hand Emily raised an eyebrow at him, concerned until he managed to get his laughter under control. "Don't look now but Brad's doing more than helping Bridget get dressed." He coughed and Emily went quiet, listening carefully. When a series of loud grunts and groans, along with the occasional moan, were audible to her ears Emily's face turned completely red and with a huff she dragged Frank away from the hallway.

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the Dead rising 3 DLC: The last agent and Dead rising 4.


End file.
